Love on the Ice
by bluebirdbeauty
Summary: Bella is a struggling single mom who takes care of her three year old daughter Una and seventeen year old brother Matt. Bella not one to fall for guys after her ex, Mike, left her damaged and thinking no guy could ever treat her good, that is until Bella meets Edward Cullen, Matt's new hockey coach and former NHL player. Will Bella fall for him or will she push him away?
1. Chapter 1

Bella is a struggling single mom who takes care of her three year old daughter Una and seventeen year old brother Matt. Bella not one to fall for guys after her ex, Mike, left her damaged and thinking no guy could ever treat her good, that is until Bella meets Edward Cullen, Matt's new hockey coach and former NHL player. Will Bella fall for him or will she push him away because she fears he will treat her just like Mike.

* * *

**Chapter 1. H-O-C-K-E-Y**

"If you get her sick I swear to God that you are grounded." I told my seventeen year old brother as he held my three year old daughter upside down by her ankles in the middle of the grocery store, her long red hair almost touching the floor. "I'm not joking Matt."

"Alright, alright." Matt said setting Una down on her feet. "She enjoyed it, didn't ya Una?" She jumped up and down and smiled.

"Gain Matty gain!" Una asked stretching her arms above her head. I grabbed a box of macaroni and tossed it into the cart.

"Your moms going to get mad at me, how about tag," he tapped her shoulder "you're it!" I sighed as they ran past me. I grabbed a couple other items off my list and tossed them in the cart. Just as I was tossing the last item in my cart I heard a crash and then Una crying. I ran to where I heard her.

"Una!" I saw her sitting on the floor and three women trying to get her to stop.

"I want my mommy!" she cried to them. Four men stood behind the three women watching as my daughter cried, typical men.

"Una sweetie," I left my cart and jogged over to her. She saw me and reached for me. "It's okay I'm here honey." I pressed her to my chest and she buried her face in my neck.

"She knocked into the cart pretty bad." The blond one said looking concered.

"What happened?" Matt asked running into the aisle, not before knocking into our own cart. "Why's Una crying?"

"I told you not to mess around with her." I said rubbing her back.

"Do you want me to look at her?" A man with blonde hair, probably in his late forties asked stepping forward " My name is Carlisle, I'm a doctor."

"I really think she's fine, she's probably not in the mood to be looked at anyway." I smiled at all of them. "She'll be okay."

"What is her name?" A women with light brown hair, about Carlisle's age, asked.

"Una." I said simply "My ex was Irish, he wanted her to have an Irish name I wanted her to have an Italian name but you can see who won."

"Where are my manner, my name is Esme."

"I'm Be-"

"Holy shit," Matt said and I slapped his chest. "Ouch, don't hit me. I'm sorry, but are you Edward Cullen, like the Edward Cullen?" I looked behind them at the tall bronze haired man. He had to be about 6'3 and had amazing green eyes.

"That I am." He smiled showing a perfect row of white teeth.

"Wow you're my idol." Matt said staring at the man. "Bella it's Edward Cullen, remember I made you watch the NHL Championship with me because he was in it?"

"Oh," I said remembering that night. I didn't want to watch hockey, but because it was Matt's favorite sport and the only one he played I decided to watch it. "very nice. Alright stop drooling, we need to get going." Una sniffled and peaked at everyone from under my hair.

"Maybe we'll see you around?" The little pixie looking girl said.

"Sure." I gave her a small smile and had to practically drag Matt away from them. "Idiot let's go." I said setting Una in the cart. "Stare much?"

"Bella I don't think you understand how happy I am right now, I just met Edward Cullen. He won four NHL Championships, this is amazing." Matt smiled and started texting on his phone "I have to tell the team."

"You do that." I chuckled as I we walked to the check out.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Momma I think Grumpy is gettin' fat." Una said carrying our fat grey cat Grumpy into the room with his feet dragging on the floor.

"He's always been fat baby." I said looking up from my magazine. Una smiled while Grumpy looked pissed as ever. "I see you put your jammies on." I looked at her princess pj's.

"Bella, oh my god you're not going to believe this." Matt rushed down stairs with a picture in his hand. It was of all the people we ran into at the grocery store, except they were all dressed very nicely. "That was Edward Cullen's family!"

"Those people?" I asked as Una climbed onto my lab and let Grumpy flop to the floor.

"Yeah these two," he pointed to Carlisle and Esme "those are his parents! And the big buff one, that his brother Emmett and the blonde chick is Emmett's wife, Rosalie. Then the short girl, that's Edward's little sister Alice and the other blonde guy is her husband Jasper."

"Why do I need to know this?"

"Because we just met a hockey legend," I gave him a small smile "this has to be the best day of my entire life right now."

"I no understand." Una said tilting her head to the side. "Do they like cats?" I laughed and Matt looked annoyed.

"I don't know." he threw his hands in the air "what I do know is that we met my idol today." Matt sighed and walked back upstairs.

"He's crazy about his hockey." I tapped Una's nose "What are you crazy about?"

"Pink and cats." Una smiled at me. "I want another cat." I shook my head no "Tink about it momma." Una tapped the top of my head and hopped off my lap.

"Upstairs," I said taking her hand "time for you to go to bed." I walked into Una's small pink room and tucked her into her bed. "Sleep tight my little kitten."

"Night mommy, wuv you." Una turned on her side and I shut her door behind me. I knocked and walked into Matt's room.

"Dude, whatcha doing." I smiled and walked over to sit on his bed next to him as he browsed the internet.

"Did you know that Edward's family actually lives here in Forks, like twenty minutes from this very house." Matt's face was glowing with excitement.

"Don't stalk him you weirdo." I laughed "I'm glad that you're happy."

"See if it wasn't for Una falling on her ass I would have never met him, see messing around in the grocery store is a good thing."

"Don't be a smart ass little brother."

"Never, big sister." He smiled at me.

"Alright, get to bed at ten. I hate Mondays just as much as you do." I kissed the top of his head and shut his door as I left. I walked into my very small room and set my clock for five in the morning. I turned on the television low and crawled under the covers to fall asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Fucking worst part about the weekdays." I sighed as I slid behind the wheel of my car. Matt sat in the passenger seat reading a book. I had just dropped Una off at our neighbors and everyday all she does is cry and it breaks my heart.

"I know." Matt mumbled without taking his eyes off his book. "I don't fucking understand any of this shit."

"What are you learning?" I asked pulling out of the driveway.

"Math, let's not talk about it. I know how much you struggled in math." he laughed "Runs in the family I guess. Thank god I have your class to actually relax in." I taught Art/Ceramics at Forks High School. "Speaking of your class I have a B in there, what's with that?"

"You got a C on your last quiz, pay a little more attention instead of just relaxing." I said nudging him and pulling into the parking lot. "See ya later." He jumped out of the car before I even had time to finish. I sighed as I made my way to my room and unlocked it. To be honest art relaxed me just like it relaxed Matt.

I set my things behind my desk and pulled out my laptop. "Ms. Swan," The principal Mrs. Green knocked on my door. "the new math teacher is here and I just wanted her to meet a couple of the teachers. Mrs. Hale come on in." Alice Cullen walked into my classroom.

"We meet again," Alice said smiling as she walked forward "told you." I laughed and smiled at her. There was something about her that made me like her.

"I see you two actually know each other so I'm going to leave you two to talk." Mrs. Green left without another word.

"Ms. Swan," Alice said looking around my room and walking to the front of my desk .

"You can call me Bella." I said turning on my laptop. "Thank god we have a new math teacher my brother is struggling in math."

"You mean the one that was drooling over my brother?" I laughed and nodded "Well he's going to be drooling some more because Edward is the coach for the hockey team here."

"I'll here all about it at dinner tonight."

"Bella are you single?" Alice asked leaning her elbows on my desk. "You're not seeing anyone, right?"

"No not at the moment." I said slowly. "Why?"

"Just wondering Bella, I think we're going to be great friends and I want to know everything about you. Like I've been married for four years, and yeah that's about it." She smiled and walked over towards the door "See ya later."

The rest of the day went normal, I ate lunch in my classroom and called Sue, my neighbor to see how Una was doing. Finally after the last class ended I packed up all my things and locked up my classroom. I saw Alice standing outside her class talking to Edward. Mrs. Green approached me with a small smile on her face. "Mrs. Swan, I must have a word with you."

"What is it?"

"I was talking to the board today and as you know we've been letting a lot of teachers go." My heart dropped to my stomach "I'm sorry Mrs. Swan but you are sadly one of them." I could tell my eyes clouding with tears. "I'm sorry, you know it's not personal." She placed my hand on my shoulder and turned to leave.

"Bella what's wrong?" Alice asked as I walked past her and Edward.

"I got fired." I said back and rushed to my car.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Can they even do that?" Matt yelled when I went to the ice-rink after I picked up Una. Matt was having practice but I pulled him away from a second.

"I guess so." I said swiping away a tear that slid down my cheek. "It's going to take forever for me to find a new job. Oh god, I'm going to be so behind on the bills."

"Hey Bells we've been through this before." Matt said rubbing my arm. We looked over at Una as she walked up and down the bleachers. "We'll figure this out."

"I just don't want to be broke again, this happened before and you had to quit hockey because I couldn't afford any of your equipment, I'm not letting that happen again." More tears fell.

"Hey Matt let's go." Edward came up behind Matt and tapped him on the shoulder. Matt leaned over the little door that separated us and kissed the top of my head and skated away. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," I sniffled wiping away my tears.

"I heard when you told Alice you got fired, I'm really sorry." He sounded so sincere, yet I couldn't pull my gaze away from his beautiful green eyes.

"It's not your fault."

"Mommy," Una came up next to me and tugged on my coat. "can I go on ice?" I was about to tell her no when Edward interrupted me.

"Sure," He smiled looking down at her "in fact how about you and your mom both come out." He opened the door and Una ran out stumbling a little but fixing herself before she fell.

"I'm really bad at even walking on my own two feet, I don't think I'm going to do so hot on the ice." Edward held out his hand.

"Who said I was going to let you go out alone?" His smile took my breath away and I placed my hand in his as we walked on the ice. Una stood in a circle of about fifteen teenage boys.

"Mommy, dis ones my boyfriend!" Una pointed at the other redheaded boy. He blushed and everyone laughed. "His name Riley." Una ran over and wrapped her arms around my leg. "Mommy why you hold his hand?"

"He has a name, Una." I told her "Its Edward." Una started up at Edward and poked his leg.

"You a giant." Edward smiled down at her. He knelt down so he was face to face with her "Now you're so small." she giggled.

"So are we got practicing today?" One of the boys asked. Edward picked Una up and stood up.

"No, Una here is going to help us with practice today. How does that sound like little one?" Una nodded a yes. Edward placed her on the ice and handed her a bag of pucks. "You see that blue line, go place the pucks on there. Everyone else, start skating laps." Edward helped me into the box where the players sat.

"Thank you, for being so nice to her." I said staring down at the mittens on my hands. "It's been a stressful day."

"It's not easy getting fired, trust me I've been traded from teams before if that makes you feel any better." I chuckled and looked up into his green eyes.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because I think you're a good person Bella, I can just tell from the way you cared for Una at the grocery store." I looked as Una dragged the heavy bag across the ice. "From what I heard your brother is one hell of a hockey player."

"Yeah he is pretty amazing, I feel bad because he had to quit for one year because of money issues, and once again with me being fired everything is going to be a struggle." I sighed "I'm sorry I don't mean to just lay this all on you."

"You're fine Bella, if you ever need someone to talk to I'm here." He smiled. "And I don't want you to worry, because I will make sure Matt never has to quit hockey."

"Mommy!" Una shouted and I looked as she smiled at me. "I finished!" Edward took my hand and we walked over to where Una was. I slipped a little but Edward caught me. "Look, I finished Edvard."

"I see, well now they're all going to hit them so we might want to back up." With his free hand Edward he picked Una up, it looked so natural. We backed up and he ordered them all to line up with a puck. One by one they all slapped the puck into the goal, some missing and some going in.

"You have a pretty good team."

"I'm hoping to go to states." Edward set Una down and she ran over to Matt. He handed her his stick and walked her over to a puck closer to the goal and helped her smack it in. "You're brother is going to be a main item to help us get there."

* * *

"Una please sit still." I begged as I brushed Una's hair after her bath but she kept squirming around on her bed. "Una!"

"Sorry mommy, I wanna play with Grumpy." Una said swinging her little legs in the air. I finished brushing her long locks and she ran downstairs.

"Spray your room." I shouted outside of Matt's door because the stench of hockey was seeping out of the cracks of his door. I heard him laugh and then agree. When I walked down to the living room Una sat on the couch with Grumpy in her lap. "Una, I don't think he likes being held."

"I don't care." She shrugged not taking her eyes of the television which played Victorious. "You make popcorn?" I smiled down and tapped her nose.

"Sure." I smiled and walked into the kitchen. Just as I was putting the popcorn in the microwave the house phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey Bella, it's Edward." I stopped what I was doing.

"Are you calling for Matt?"

"No, I was uh-" he cleared his throat "I was calling to-yanno- chat with you." I smiled and closed the microwave. "Bella?"

"Yeah sorry I'm just making popcorn for Una and I." I said leaning up against the counter "So what's up?"

"Watching ESPN." I laughed "What's so funny?"

"You're a typical guy, watching ESPN."

"Well I will let you know that I sometimes enjoy watching the food network." I laughed and bit my lip. "Don't laugh at me, I happen to be an amazing cook."

"I'm sorry, I won't judge you because you like watch the food network." I said "It's probably better then what I watch which is mostly Disney and Nick."

"Nothing is better than SpongeBob." Edward said seriously. "That's my favorite show, don't think I'm lying because I am not." The microwave dinged and I grabbed a big bowl.

"I believe you." I said opening the popcorn and pouring it into the bowl. I grabbed two juice boxes and carried them into the living room. "Don't you need to go to sleep or something, you have school tomorrow."

"I only teach hockey Bella, I don't actually have to go to school." I handed Una a juice box and placed the popcorn in my lap.

"Sorry I forgot. Well since I got f-i-r-e-d, I'm having a movie night with Una."

"That sounds nice. Well I'll let you two go but I was wondering something."

"Yes..?"

"Well," Edward cleared his throat again. "I was-uh.."

"Yes?" I smiled.

"Uh, nothing have a good night Bella." He hung up before I could say it back. I was a little disappointed, I kind of thought Edward was going to ask me out. Who was I kidding though, I had just met him, and guys are stupid. Exactly, I told myself. Guys are stupid.

* * *

**Review**


	2. Chapter 2

Bella is a struggling single mom who takes care of her three year old daughter Una and seventeen year old brother Matt. Bella not one to fall for guys after her ex, Mike, left her damaged and thinking no guy could ever treat her good, that is until Bella meets Edward Cullen, Matt's new hockey coach and former NHL player. Will Bella fall for him or will she push him away because she fears he will treat her just like Mike.

* * *

**Chapter 2. The Game**

"Una come on sweetie, we're going to see Matty play hockey." I smiled down at my daughter. It took us extra longer to get here considering I sold my old car to help pay the bills and had to use my rusty old beat up truck.

"Mommy look Matty." Una said waving as we found our seat on the bleaches behind Matt's team. I saw Edward standing on the ice with his hands on his hip. It's been a week since he called me and I still haven't heard from him. What a mistake. "Matty!" Una shouted. He turned and waved to her. "He's number two." Una held up two of her small fingers.

"Look there he is." I pointed out Matt just as the puck dropped and the game started. For the next hour or so all I heard was shouted and people slamming into the glass. Matt got slammed so hard once I thought he was actually hurt. "Oh god," I covered my mouth and watched as the game was paused and Edward and the ref walked over to Matt who was leaning over with his hands on his knees.

"Hey," I turned and Alice placed a hand on my shoulder. "want me to watch her? You can go see if Matt's okay?" I nodded and handed Una off. I walked over and pushed open the little door and made my way, slowly, over to Edward. He saw me and held out his hand to help me over.

"Matt?" I put my hand on his cheek. He had his helmet on the ice at his feet "Please tell me you're okay?"

"Just-" he took a deep breath "fucker knocked the wind out of me." I let out a small laughed and hugged him. "Bells, please don't cry."

"I'm sorry, I was just so scared for a second." I took a shaky breath and pulled away.

"You going to be okay to play?" Edward asked. Matt nodded and put her helmet back on. "Here let me help you back." We walked back over to where all the players were then I left the box. Una's arms stretched for me when she saw me.

"Is he okay?" Alice asked handing her back over to me. I nodded a yes "Well, it's okay the second quarter and you're sitting here alone so if you want the whole family is up there if you wanna join us?"

"Thank you, but no thank you. I'm fine right here." I said giving her a smile. She patted me on the back and walked back up to her family.

"Mommy, is Matt okay? He looked bad." I brushed some of her red hair out of her hair.

"He's okay." I kissed the top of her head. The game continued and Fork's High ended up winning 4-1. After the game Una rested in my arms with her head on my shoulder. Matt walked out, showered and in his suit. On every game day the hockey boys had to wear suits to school. "You did great." I kissed his cheek. He scored two of the four goals.

"Thank you," Matt ran a hand over Una's hair and kissed her head. "thanks for coming squirt." Una mumbled and buried her face in my neck, she was sleepy. "I have to go talk to someone, I'll be right back." I watched as he walked over to a shy looking girl, she was short and had long blonde hair and wore glasses.

"Hey." I was started to find Edward behind me smiling. Now he wants to talk to me, I thought to myself and switched Una to my other hip.

"Hi." I mumbled staring at Matt's equipment that he left by me. "How are you?"

"I'm pretty good. How are you? I can see little Una here is ready to go to bed." He laughed and it sent shivers down my spine. "Hey Una," he waved at her little face peaking out at him.

"I've been better, I'm still looking for a job." I sighed "But other than that it's been the same." Edward coughed and cleared his throat.

"So, I-uh" he blew out a breath and ran his hand through his hair "I don't really know how to ask this. Hmm," he looked around "alright you know what, screw it- I need to man up- Bella, will you go on a date with me." My mouth dropped open.

"Yes." I heard Una mumbled from my neck and Edward smiled "She go on date with you, Edvard." I smiled and rubbed Una's back.

"Well, I guess you know my answer." I smiled up at him. He grinned and rubbed his hands together.

"This is perfect, I'll pick you up tomorrow at around seven?" I nodded a yes "Thank you so much Una." Edward held up and hand and she limply high-fived him. "See you later." I watched Edward walk away and felt Matt wrap and arm around my shoulder.

"Edvard asked mommy out." Una said picking her head up and looking at Matt who's eyes widened and then he smiled. "Matty happy mommy." I started walking to the car while Matt grabbed his stuff and started saying why this was another one of the happiest days of his life.

**Edward**

"Bring her over," My mother Esme said when I told her about my date with Bella. "let her bring Una and Matt, it'll be perfect."

"I don't know mom, it's the first date maybe I just want it to be Bella and I." I said grabbing a beer and sitting down on the couch next to my dad.

"Don't argue with your mother." My dad mumbled not taking his eyes of the book he was reading "You know if you say no that she'll call Bella herself." I blew out a breath and looked over at my mom.

"Fine," I sighed "I'll see what she says about coming over for family dinner." My mom walked over and kissed me on the top of the head.

"I knew there was a reason why you were my favorite son." She said smiling down at me.

"Hey!" We heard Emmett shout from the kitchen "You told me I was the favorite child." You could hear him stomping over into the living room. "Mom?!"

"Emmett stop acting like a baby, you're a grown man." She patted his head as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Whatever dad always like me better than Edward." Emmett said but dad didn't say anything. I laughed because I knew I was my dad's favorite as well.

**Bella**

"Una," I shouted search for her other shoe because we were supposed to at Edward's twenty minutes ago. "help me find the shoe." She didn't reply. "Una!"

"Bella!" Matt yelled. I raced upstairs and he had Una her in arms and she was gasping for breath. "I don't know what's happening, she's not choking!" I panicked. She just kept gasping and clawing at her throat .

"Come on, we have to get to the hospital." I raced down with Matt behind, I grabbed my keys and we drove to the hospital. Una's lips were turning a little blue. "_What's happening_?!" I shouted and cried as I turned onto the highway.

"Come on Una," Matt said rubbing her back. I pulled into the hospital and we rushed into the emergency entry way. "We need help." I felt like I couldn't speak, I could only see Una struggling in Matts arms. "Help!" A nurse with a stretcher walked over and Matt set her down. A doctor push Matt out of the way and started looking at Una.

"What's going on?" I asked and followed them. "Please tell me she's going to be okay." I asked as they wheeled her behind two big doors.

"Ma'am I need you to stay here." The doctor said putting a hand on to stop me "Can you tell me what happened?" I shook my head no. "What's your daughter's name?"

"Una, Una Swan. Please help her, I don't know what's wrong." I cried.

"We're going to try and help her, you wait here." When he left I walked backwards until my back hit the wall and I slid down to the floor. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my shoulders.

"Bells she's going to be okay." Matt said rubbing my arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried into his chest.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Thirty minutes, that's how long they've had Una. Matt sat next to me holding my hand tightly. I looked at the doorway as Edward ran in.

"I'm got here as fast as I could when Matt called me, traffic was so bad." I got up and rushed into Edward's open arms. "God Bella, I'm so sorry." Fresh tears started running down my face. "I'm here Bella."

"I don't know what happened," I sobbed "she was fine and the next thing I know she can't breathe." I felt so safe when Edward had his arms around me. "I can't lose her."

"You're not going to." He kissed the top of my head. Edward Cullen actually kissed the top of my head. "They're going to take amazing care of her, I just know it." I pulled away and he sat down next to me and held my hand. "Matt how are you doing." Matt just shook his head and buried his face in his hands. I leaned over and rested my hand on his back, trying to sooth him.

"I didn't know what to do." Matt mumbled.

"No one did," I told him "I was just as scared as you were." The same doctor that took Una finally stepped into the room.

"You're Una's mom?" I nodded and he pulled a chair up in front of me. "Una is fine," I felt like a rock had been lifted off my chest "she had an asthma attack."

"An asthma attack? She's never had asthma." I asked "How is this possible?"

"She was probably born with asthma, but it probably wasn't sever and the doctor probably didn't mention anything. From what Una has told me after we got her breathing normally she was very out of breath after jumping on the bed." I smiled thinking of my little Una bouncing around.

"But she's okay? I can go see her right?" I asked.

"Yes, a nurse will come in and give you the inhaler that I want you to give her every day twice a day for three months until your next check-up." He patted my knee and helped me stand. "You may all come." Edward kept my hand in his as we followed the doctor back to where Una laid in her bed.

"Una.." I said running over and wrapping her in my arms. "I was so scared." I cried and kissed the top of her head and her cheek. "You're okay though."

"I'm okay." Una smiled when I released her. "I promise." Matt came over and sat on the other side of her and Edward walked up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder "Edvard, whatcha doing here?"

"I'm here to see you, little princess." Edward reached over and tapped her nose."We were all scared that you were hurt."

"I'm okay." Una played with the feet of the little pink pajama's the hospital gave her. There were little red scratches on her neck from when she clawed at it. "I okay right mommy?"

"You're perfect." I kissed the top of her head and she crawled onto my lap.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping." Edward whispered as we sat on my couch and Una laid asleep in my arms. "Like an angel."

"I'm just glad she's okay." Edward wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him "Thank you for being there today, I really needed you there."

"Hey like I said anytime you need me I will always be there. Where did your car go, I mean you have that red truck now."

"I had to sell the other one, I needed money to pay for some bills. I still haven't been able to find a job yet and it's just been so stressful." I ran a hand through Una's fire red hair. "I'm just taking it day by day."

"You are probably one of the bravest, strongest-most beautiful woman I've ever met in my whole entire life, Ms. Swan." I blushed and started down at Una. I felt his finger under my chin and he moved my face to face his. "And I'm pretty positive I'm falling for you." Very slowly, he brought his face closer and pressed his lips to mine. He tasted like coffee and candy.

"You kissed me," I said once we pulled away and he rested his forehead against mine "you actually kissed me." He laughed and kissed me again.

"I think I kissed you twice." Una stirred a little and stretched her little arms above her head. Edward brushed a red curl off Una's face.

"Edvard, what you still doing here?" Una grumbled and sat up a little "It late." Edward laughed. "Not funny, mister."

"I'm sorry, I was just leaving." He stood and I walked him to the door. "I'll call you tomorrow." He leaned down and kissed me one last time before he left.

"You kissed Edvard, mommy." Una said squeezing my cheeks together "You love him?"

"No I don't love him." I carried her into my room where Grumpy was laying on top of the covers. I didn't want Una leaving my side for the night.

**Three Years Ago**

"Shh Una," I said to my little two month old daughter as she cried her eyes out. "please Una you're going to wake your daddy up." I heard creaks from the floor board and knew she'd woken Mike up. "No no, come on Una, please stop crying." I pressed her to my chest and she seemed to quiet a little.

"Shut her up," Mike growled from the doorway taking up the entire space "I've been up since three, I want some sleep and she screaming isn't helping."

"I'm doing the best I can Mike, she's just not happy. I tried feeding her and checked her diaper, I don't know what's wrong." Mike stomped over and snatched Una away "Mike stop!" He forcefully placed her in her crib and shoved a pacifier in her mouth. "Mike!"

"She stopped crying there for a second." He smirked as I picked Una back up when she started crying. Mike grabbed a fist pull of my hair and pulled me close to his face. "I have to go back to work at ten in the morning, get the fucking baby back to sleep."

"Okay," I said as silent tears slid down my face. "I'll work on it." He left alone and I changed Una's diaper again and fed her one last time, finally she fell asleep." I walked back into the bedroom and Mike was taking up the whole bed.

"Go sleep on the couch." I was stunned at what he just said "You heard me, go sleep on the couch. I don't want you in here." I held back more tears and grabbed a pillow and slept on the very small couch.

**Present Day**

"Prince Matty," Una smiled as Matt sat on the living room floor with her playing princesses. Una placed a crown on Matt's head and bowed.

"Thank you, Princess Una." Matt smiled and picked her up to place a big sloppy kiss on her cheek. "I'm very excited to be a prince, but I kind of have to leave."

"Where are you going?" I asked walking into the living room.

"I was going to ask you if I could borrow the truck. I want to take Jessica out on a date and I can't really do that without a car." He gave me his best puppy dog pout. I sighed and handed over the keys. "Thanks big sis."

"Be safe," I shouted at he jogged out the door. I was a little in the dumps because it's been two days since Edward and I kissed and he still hasn't called me. Was I supposed to call him.

"U-N-A," Una said spelling out her name in red crayon on her big easel. "mommy look I spelled my name." I ruffled the top of her head.

"You did awesome," I said looking at her name, very sloppy but you could tell it said Una. "you're going to be the smartest little girl ever."

"Mommy look," Una pointed out the window as Edward walked up the steps with a big thing of roses in his hands. I answered the door as soon as he knocked. "You nevea called." Una said giving Edward her best pissed off look and resting her hands on her hips.

"Oh Miss. Una, I am so sorry. To make it up to you," Edward reached in the roses and pulled out three of them and bent down to hand them to Una "three beautiful roses for a beautiful little girl."

"No, I like daisies." Una said not taking the flowers. I laughed at how stubborn my little daughter was being "Momma, no talk to Edvard, he no call us. Loser."

"It is true," I gazed at Edward "you didn't call. I shouldn't talk to you."

"I feel terrible, I've been super busy with hockey stuff and I'm trying to make it up to you and brining you these roses is not helping." Edward said holding the roses out to me. I took them and he followed me into the kitchen, Una trailing behind him in her princess dress. I placed the roses in a vase.

"Now leave," Una said poking his thigh wit h her finger "you make my mommy sad when you not call her." Edward raised an eyebrow and looked at me.

"Una go in the living room." I told her and she saluted me.

"Call if you need me." she shuffled into the living room.

"So you were sad when I didn't call?" Edward asked as he advanced on me and pinned me to the counter. "I'm so sorry Bella."

"It's fine," I said trying to keep eye contact with his gorgeous green eyes. "just please don't do it again. If you say you're going to call than call, or you'll have to deal with Una."

"Damn, she's actually kind of scary." Edward laughed kissing my neck. "I have a feeling she would get that from you, do you look that pretty when you're mad?"

"I don't know, I don't ever really get mad." I giggled and her bit my earlobe and pulled on it a little. "Edward stop, that tickles."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he laughed pecking me on the lips "just now that I've kissed you I can't seem to stop." I blushed and he kissed both of my cheeks "That blush gets me every time."

"Stay with Una and I for the day, please?" I asked playing with the buttons on his shirt. Edward took my hands and kissed each one.

"I would love to but I actually have my own hockey practice to attend and I need to be there early or the coach will hand my ass to me." I laughed and stared up at him. "But I want to get to know you a little better."

"What about me do you wanna know?"

"I wanna know about everything, family anything you wanna tell me." I could feel my heart beat quicken. No family talk, none. I nodded and led him over to the door. "I'll try to stop by after my practice."

"It's okay if you don't." I kissed Edward one last time and watched him walk to his car. I would end things with Edward before we talk about my family, let alone Mike. I wasn't talking to anyone about Mike, _defiantly_ not Edward.

* * *

**XoXo**  
**Review**


	3. Chapter 3

Bella is a struggling single mom who takes care of her three year old daughter Una and seventeen year old brother Matt. Bella not one to fall for guys after her ex, Mike, left her damaged and thinking no guy could ever treat her good, that is until Bella meets Edward Cullen, Matt's new hockey coach and former NHL player. Will Bella fall for him or will she push him away because she fears he will treat her just like Mike.

* * *

**Chapter 3. We Are Never Getting Back Together**

"Bella, it's been almost two weeks, you're not going to call him at all?" Matt asked as I folded some laundry. I kind of realized Edward and I were moving to fast, I wanted to end it. I think I was falling for him, that scared me and I didn't want to get hurt again, the way Mike hurt me.

"Matt I need you to stay out of my business." I carried the basket of clothes upstairs and walking into Una's room where she was playing with toys on the floor.

"It is my business when everyday at practice he questions me about why you won't call him or even see him!"

"Just tell him I don't want to see anyone right now. I'm not ready for a relationship, we moved to fast and I just can't." I put away Una's clothes and walked out of the room. There was a knock at the door and I walked down to answer it, Matt behind me.

"Come on, why can't you just-" Matt was cut short when I threw the door open and there stood Mike. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Matthew," Mike said nodding at him "nice to see you." I stood there staring at him. "Isabella," he gave me a small smile. "can I come in?"

"No." Matt and I said at the same time. Una skipped down the stairs and stood between my legs.

"Wow, so this is little Una." Mike said bending down. He reached out to touch her but she backed away, she knew who he was. "Do you remember me?"

"Mike." Una said backing up a little more. Mike stood back up and looked between Matt and I. "Mommy, I'm hungry."

"You have our own daughter call me Mike, what ever happened to dad?" I shrugged and held onto Una's hand. "No answer?" Matt stepped a little in front of me. "Calm yourself, Swan." Matt was pissed.

"I don't need your shit," Matt growled "so I suggest you get the hell off of our property before we call the cops. Got it?" Mike smiled at him and walked down the steps.

"I'll see you soon, Swan." Mike waved before he got in his car and drove away. I slammed the door shut and locked it.

"What is he doing here in town is my question." Matt said punching the wall. "I hate him, don't talk to him Bella, got it?" I nodded "I have to get ready for my game." I walked into the kitchen and made Una a sandwich.

"Mommy?" Una said swinging her feet back and forth. "Why was Mike here?" I sat down across from her and rested my head in my hands.

"I have no idea, sweetie." I sighed.

"Where is Edvard? We haven't seen him in long time." She nibbled on her sandwich. "Are you not friends no more?"

"No we're not friends anymore. You will see him tonight while we're at the game but other than that I don't think we'll be seeing Edward anymore."

"Oh, he was nice." Una smiled. Edward was nice, but so was Mike when I first met him.

"Eat up." I said getting up and kissing the top of her head.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Go Matty" Una cheered as we watched the hockey game. "Mommy, look at Matty skate he's so good!" I bounced her on my lap.

"I see honey." The horn had just signaled meaning it was another half and the team was going to their lockers. I looked over to the entrance of the arena and saw Mike. I pointed Alice out to Una at the top of the stands and told her to go sit by her for a minute. Then I walked outside to face Mike. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you and I didn't want your prick of a brother being here when I did." Mike put a hand on my cheek and gently brushed some hair away from my face. "You have no idea how much I've missed you."

"Stop touching me." I backed away "I ended things between us. I don't want to get back with you." I sucked in a surprised breath when he forcefully backed me up against the wall of the building. "Stop!" I shouted when he held me against the wall by my neck. "Michael!"

"Don't think you're better than me because you're not, you're still worthless trash." He said against my face.

"Hey!" Mike let me go when he heard Edward's voice. I gasped for breath and backed away from him and went behind Edward. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing at all, right Bella?" I shook my head and went back into the hockey game. The last quarter didn't start and they were all just skating around. "Bella wait." Edward grabbed my arm and stopped me "Why haven't you returned my calls?"

"Because-" I stared at his beautiful green eyes. No Bella, snap out of it. All guys will treat you like Mike "Because I don't like you, I don't want to be with you, we rushed into it and it was a huge mistake." His hand dropped.

"Come on, you don't mean that. You felt the same way I felt about you. Don't lie Bella, please." Edward begged.

"Just stop okay, I don't want to open up to you, I don't want to work on things just please stop." I walked up the bleachers to grab Una.

"Bella, you remember Rosalie right?" Alice asked pointing to her gorgeous blond sister-in-law. I nodded a yes "There is a job opening as a sales person at her baby store, what do you say? Do you want the job?"

"Really?" I smiled. Rosalie nodded. "I would love you, thank you so much Rosalie." I took Una back down to our spots. "Mommy got a job." I kissed her cheek.

"Mommy" Una said tracing a finger down my neck "you're all red right here, what happen?" I pushed my hair forward and looked at the game. "Mommy?"

"Watch Matt Una," I said pointing as one of the players got slammed against the glass.

**Matt**

"Shh," I heard Bella said to Una. I walked into the living room and she had Una in her arms half asleep. One of Una's tiny hands was pressed against her ear. "she has a ear ache, good game by the way." We had won 5-3.

"Thanks is she okay?" I looked down at Una as she sucked her thumb. "I heard about the job." Bella smiled and bounced Una a little.

"Yes she should be okay and I'm so excited about it, I take it Edward told you?" I nodded a yes "Well I told him tonight that I didn't like him anymore."

"Yeah I know you basically crushed him." I told her. Her brushed her hair back and I saw the red hand mark on her neck. My blood began to boil. "You better tell me that's not from Mike." She started down at Una in her arms. "Bella!"

"I saw him at the game," she admitted "I didn't know he was going to attack me. I wanted to see what he wanted and then go back inside."

"I told you not to even speak to him again, don't you listen?"

"Who's the adult here? I am, so I suggest you back off and stop telling me how to live my life. You're seventeen Matt, not twenty six."

"Yeah well I sure act more mature than you, at least I can tell someone that I don't like them I don't avoid them for two weeks. I don't get engaged to abusive psycho's and I sure as hell don't get knocked up the day I get out of college." I knew I took it too far as soon as the words left my mouth "Bella I-"

"Shut up," she mumbled "you're grounded get upstairs." She couldn't even look at me. "Just go Matt, now." I did as she said and slammed the door when I got to my room. I knew I'd went too far, but sometimes the truth needed to be said.

**Bella**

"So that's about everything you need to know." Rosalie said handing me my name tag. I placed it on my shirt. "You think you'll be good?"

"I think so." I said laughing "I'm just excited to be working again." I followed her to the back of her store and helped unload some boxes.

"How are you and my brother-in-law?" Rosalie smiled.

"Uh, we don't speak. I just thought things were moving too fast and I had to end them, I just wasn't comfortable." I folded some of the baby clothes we took out of the boxes. "Gosh I remember when Una was this small."

"I bet she was as adorable as she is now, but why didn't you feel comfortable with Edward?" I moved a couple boxes around.

"I just don't like moving so fast, I get uncomfortable and I just-I guess I have an issue with opening up with people." I mumbled.

"I don't mean to make you feel bad by saying this but you kind of-I don't know, crushed him." I sighed and sat down on a chair."Sorry."

"It's okay, my brother said the same thing. We got in a huge fight two days ago, we haven't even spoken to each other." I rested my head in my hands. "I just don't want to be with him right now."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry into your personal like, I'm just kind of a nosey person." Rosalie smiled and continued to unpack some of the boxes. Had I made a mistake forgetting Edward.

* * *

"Mommy look at the snow." Una pressed her face to the window. "Look how pretty it is." I looked out and a light snow covered the ground.

"Maybe tomorrow if there is more snow we can make snow angels." Grumpy trotted into the room and spread out on the couch.

"Can Grumpy go into the snow?" Una went over and pressed her face up against Grumpy's, who simpily purred at her. The front door opened and closed and Matt walked into the living room. "Hey Matty!"

"Hey Una bear," Matt walked over and ruffled her hair.

"I thought practice ended at six? It's almost eight." I asked him.

"Yeah well Coach and his new 'lady friend' took the team for pizza, we just hungout and chilled." Edward had a new girl, already? He was fast at rebounding, was that what I would have been, a rebound?

"You should have called." I wrapped my arms around my waist. " It would have been nice to not worry where you are."

"I'm sorry," we looked at each other for a minute "I think this is the longest we've spoken to each other in awhile."

"I don't want to fight anymore Matt," he walked forward and wrapped me in a hug. "please can we not hate each other anymore."

"I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you, it was out of line." I squeezed him. "Best friends still?" I laughed and pulled away.

"Yes, we're still best friends." I poked his chest "Please go put baby powder on your hands, they smell like hockey."

"Ew!" Una yelled pinching her nose together "Matty you smell like hockey." Matt tickled her and she fell to the ground. Matt went upstairs and I played with Una for a little. "Mommy, can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure," I said as I helped her color in the picture of sleeping beauty.

"Today at Mrs. Sue's we went to the park," I smiled listening to her. "when Ms. Sue wasn't watching Mike came over to me."

"Mike was at the park?!" Una nodded "What did he say?"

"He say that he want to see me more, and you and him love each other. Do you love him mommy?" Una's head titled a little in wonder.

"I don't love him Una, and you shouldn't listen to him he lies." I put the crayon down I was coloring with "I don't want you by him, he's a bad person."

"Is he going to hurt me?" Tears formed in her beautiful eyes.

"No, I don't think he will hurt you but I just-" How did I explain to a three year old that I was scared her father was going to take her from me "stay with Mrs. Sue at all times, okay?"

"Okay mommy, I'll stay with Mrs. Sue." I watched as Una colored and tried to put the thought of Mike taking her out of my mind.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Here's your change," I said handing the customer forty-six cents. I'd been working at Rosalie's baby store for a couple weeks now and actually got to know Rosalie, her and Emmett had been married for six years and had a ten month old baby at home.

"See that lady," Rosalie motioned to a blonde lady browsing the baby rack. "that's Edward's new girlfriend, Tayna. She's about as stupid as rocks. You think I'm joking."

"Don't be mean Rosalie," I laughed "I bet she's really nice deep down inside."

"Bella, she asked me bread came from a pig."

"You're kidding me right, she had to be drunk or something." Rosalie shook her head no. "Okay maybe she is a stupid blonde."

"Oh Rosalie," Tanya waved and walked over, her heels clicking as she did so. "how are you, I haven't seen you in what, three days."

"I know, so long." Rosalie plastered a fake smile on her face "What are you doing here Tanya?"

"Well I wanted to ask you to dinner, just me and you. We can have a little girls day." Tanya's eyes traveled over to me "Who are you?" Bitch.

"I'm Bella, I work here." I said.

"Nice," She smirked at me "so Rosalie are you in?"

"Uh no actually my kid had a play date with Bella's daughter Una." Rosalie wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Rain check."

"You're son is ten months old, he doesn't have play dates." Tanya whined. "Come on, please?"

"Tanya you don't have a kid you don't know what goes on in my life." Rosalie squeezed my shoulder. "Get out of my store, now." Tanya huffed and stormed out.

"So we have a play date?"

"Why not, we can bond over our kids and I can get some advice from you." I loved how fast of friends I was becoming with Rosalie, I was really starting to like her.

"Um-are her and Edward-yanno serious?" I cleared my throat.

"Not sure," her eyebrow raised "why?"

"Just wondering." I mumbled and helped her fold baby clothes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I finished locking up the store and turned to my car when I ran into a solid body. "Mike what are you doing here?" I wrapped my coat around my body.

"Bella please, let me apologize for the way I acted that night outside the arena." he begged. I backed away and made my way over to my car. "Bella?!"

"No Mike, get away and stay the hell away from me. What don't you get? I want nothing to do with you and I will not let you see Una, ever!" I yelled. Mike picked something up and threw it at my car, it smashed my driver side window into pieces. "Mike!"

"Una is my daughter, goddamit! I have a fucking right to see her!" he screamed back at me backing me up against my car.

"You don't have any right, you signed those all away. Don't you remember, or were you too drunk that day?"

"That's my daughter," he shoved a finger in my face "and if I want to see her I'm going to see her. Don't think you're better than be Bella, because you're not! We all know who your daddy is."

"I've always been better than you Mike, now move." I got into my car and backed away before he could do anything actually harmful to me. I felt glass pinching my pants and prayed none of them went through. When I got home I cleaned out my car.

"Did Mike do this?" Matt asked walking outside with Una in his arms.

"Yes, he cornered me at work when I was leaving. I left before he could actually hurt me." I shut my car door and followed them into the house. "Matt I think you're getting taller." He was about 6'1.

"Don't change the subject." Una reached for me and I took her. "Are you sure he didn't touch you?"

"I'm positive." I kissed Una's cheek and she giggled. "What did you two do while I was gone."

"We made a snowman, and Matty threw a big snowball at me, I was super cold mommy." I laughed and looked at Matt as he smiled down at her. "Mommy, I want to work for Matty hockey team."

"Edward said that if Una wanted to she could sit on the bench and be a part of the team, kind of like a mascot." Una nodded and smiled.

"Can I, please mommy?"

"I guess that would be fun, but you have to stand behind the team like Edward, I don't want you getting hurt." Una nodded and clapped her hands.

"Ima hockey player, Matty." Matt took her from me and tossed her in the air. "I'm gonna be better than you." He set her on the ground and chased after her as she ran away. I watched them run and for some reason couldn't get the thought of Tanya out of my head. Were her and Edward serious? Were they living together? Why did this bother me so much? The real question was : Did I really have feelings for Edward Cullen?

* * *

**XoXo**

**Review**


	4. Chapter 4

Bella is a struggling single mom who takes care of her three year old daughter Una and seventeen year old brother Matt. Bella not one to fall for guys after her ex, Mike, left her damaged and thinking no guy could ever treat her good, that is until Bella meets Edward Cullen, Matt's new hockey coach and former NHL player. Will Bella fall for him or will she push him away because she fears he will treat her just like Mike.

* * *

**Chapter 4. I Want You Back**

"Mommy, where are you doing?" Una asked as I tied my scarf around my neck. "Do you work today?" I finished zipping up my coat and knelt down in front of her.

"I'm going to go see Edward." I told her. A huge smiled spread over her face. "Matt is going to watch you while I'm gone, okay?"

"Okay." Una nodded. I kissed the top of her head and left to get in my car. I was getting nervous, I haven't spoken to Edward since the night I told him I didn't want to be with him, but it was a lie. I did want to be with Edward, I wanted to go slow. I needed to make sure I was okay opening up to him. I arrived at the ice arena and found him hitting pucks inside the goal. He stopped when he saw me.

"Hi." I said shyly and walked onto the ice. I could tell he was a little surprised to see me because he didn't say hi back. "Not talking to me?"

"What do you want Bella?" He looked tired from when the last time I saw him. He also had a beard. "Did you need something?" You. I thought to myself, I needed you.

"I-just came here to talk to you but now that I think about it I feel stupid." I was wringing my hands and placed them behind my back. "I mean you have a girlfriend now, and I-"

"Wait what? I don't have a girlfriend."

"Rosalie told me Tanya was your girlfriend.."

"She's not my girlfriend." He laughed and hit a puck "I would never date her, yeah she's been following me around lately but I don't like her."

"You don't? I mean-that's good..I guess."

"Spit it out Bella."

"I want to try again, with us I mean." I waited for him to say something but he didn't. "I know you probably hate my guts but I want us to try again but go slow. I want to go on date and I just- I can't stop thinking about you and Una she asks about you all the time and when you were with Tanya I got so, so-"

"Jealous?" Edward smirked.

"Yes, if that makes you feel good I got jealous. I'm sorry that way I acted I'm just scared okay, I'm scared of someone hurting me like Mike did. I don't want to get my hopes up of being with someone and it doesn't work out, I'm scared Edward. But I'm willing to try again if you are?" I took a deep breath after my rant. He threw his stick down and walked over and wrapped me in a hug.

"Goddamnit I've been waiting for you to come to your senses." He said and I laughed "I wasn't going to pressure you into it I wanted you to make the decision."

"I'm sorry I acted like such a bitch." I smiled. "I shouldn't have ran, Matt was right."

"You should listen to him, I did he told me to wait for you to approach me and I did." Edward said with a huge smile. "I should have fought for you more but he said it was you that needed to come around."

"I'm sorry." He kissed the top of my head "We're going to do this, we're going to take everything super slow. Tonight after the game we're going to go out for ice-cream bring Matt and Una."

"Really?" Edward nodded "Okay, we'll take it slow.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"What the hell is going on?" I screamed when I walked into my house and found Matt making-out on the couch with the blonde girl from his game, what was her name..oh Jessica. Matt jumped up from the couch and Jessica fixed her shirt and found her glasses. "Where's Una?"

"She's sleeping." Matt said running his hand through his hair. "What are you doing home, I thought you were going to call?"

"My phone died," I walked a little more into the living room. "what were you two doing?" Jessica's face was bright red.

"I-I'm so sorry Ms. Swan." Jessica mumbled staring at the ground.

"Oh my god," I grumbled and pinched the bridge of my nose "this isn't happening. No, it is. Jessica you have to leave, Matt you have a game we'll talk about this," I motioned with my hands towards the couch "after." Jessica nodded and moved around me to leave.

"Boner kill much?" Matt smiled.

"Matt that isn't even funny, I don't want you getting some girl pregnant on the couch I sit on. It's disgusting and that is not happening in my house, ever." I walked upstairs and into Una's room. She was laying in bed with Grumpy.

"Mommy," Una moved over a little and I laid down beside her with Grumpy in the middle of us. "did you see Edvard? I'm sitting with the team tonight."

"Yeah and we're going to get ice-cream with him after. Does that sound good?" Una nodded and rubbed her eyes. "You okay, do you not feel good?"

"I'm just tired mommy, I still want to go to the game, is that okay?"

"Yeah that's okay." I kissed the top of her head. "Get up we're going to leave soon." I walked out of Una's room and ran into Matt. "Listen I don't want you making out with your girlfriend, who I have never met, while you're watching Una. Understand?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. How was everything with Edward?"

"It was good, he said that the advice you gave him was pretty amazing." I nudged Matt on the shoulder. "Thank you for helping me with Edward."

"No problem love bug," Matt bend down and kissed the top of my head.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Let's go!" Edward yelled to the guys on the ice. We were losing 2-1. "Parker get out there now" Two players switched places. Edward stood behind the team as they all sat on a bench in front of him. Una said next to Edward in a tall chair. She looked tired, you could tell as she held onto her stuffed teddy and sucked her thumb.

"Ms. Swan?" I turned to see Jessica sit down next to you. "My name is Jessica, I wanted to apologize for what happened today at your house. It was completely inappropriate."

"It's okay Jessica, I just don't want it to happen again." I gave her leg a pat.

"I just don't want you to hate me because I really like your brother and I wouldn't want to come around and you not want me there." She said staring at her hands.

"I like you Jessica, I think you're good for Matt. You keep him focused in school." A group of kids at the end of the bleachers laughed. "Don't you want to go sit with your friends?"

"Uh, I don't really have any friends other than Matt and his hockey friends. I'm kind of, how would I say this, a nerd. I like to get good grades and study and that doesn't give me much of a social life."

"You sound like me when I was in high school. I didn't have a lot of friends, I kept to myself had a boyfriend here and there but other than that nothing."

"Well I just wanted to talk to you for a minute, my mom is over there but it was nice talking to you."

"You too." I waved as she walked away. The team had scored having them tied at 2-2. I watched as Una clapped for the team. She tuggeed on Edwards sleeve and he looked down at her with a smile. She said something to him and he picked her up in his arms. Una rested her head on his shoulder and popped her thumb in her mouth. It was the cutest thing ever.

There was ten seconds lets, we had the puck. Finally at almost the last second Matt shot the puke and it went it. The crowd went crazy. Edward bounced Una up and down as she cheered for his team. As they exited the box Edward handed Una to me.

"Momma," Una mumbled as we waited for Matt and Edward with the rest of the parents "I want ice-cream."

"You're super tired, we don't have to go." I rubbed her back as she rested her head against my neck. Matt walked out and ran up to hug us.

"How awesome was that game?" Matt smiled hugging me.

"It was very awesome." I told him. "Are you coming to ice-cream with us?"

"No actually do you care if I sleep over Parkers?"

"No that's fine just make sure you go to bed early, you have school tomorrow." He bent and kissed Una and then me. "Bye."

"Bye Matty." Una said quietly. Edward walked out and tickled Una's stomach. "Edvard I want ice-cream." Edward laughed and we followed him out to our cars.

"I'll meet you at the ice-cream place." I told him strapped Una into her carseat. Once we got to Dairy Queen Una was asleep when I pulled her out of her carseat.

"Oh food," Una woke up just as Edward pulled in behind us. "down please." I set Una down and she ran over to Edward and they held hands. They looked so cute. We ordered cones and sat at one of the table, we put Una's ice-cream in a cup. "Brain freeze." Una rested her head on the table.

"You work tomorrow?" Edward asked me.

"Yeah, ten to six." I grumbled. I looked over and Una had fallen asleep. I picked her up and rested her in my lap.

"I can't tell you how special that little girl is." Edward said finishing his cone. "She's honestly the cutest little kid I've ever met, beside Hunter." Hunter was Rosalie's son.

"Thank you, I find her very special as well." I brushed some hair back from her face.

"So, uh what can you tell me about Mike." He said casually. "I was just wondering because I remembered when he attacked you at the rink."

"He's Una's dad and I left him about three years ago, she was just a baby almost one." I cleared my throat "I guess you could say he was abusive verbally and physically. I just wanted him to love Una as much as I did but he just didn't. "

"Bella I don't want you thinking that I will ever hurt you, do you understand that. I've never laid a hand on any women in my life before. I might get really angry when I play or coach hockey but I would die before I ever laid a hand on you." I smiled and kissed the top of Una's head.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, but thank you for opening up to me."

"Taking it slow," I told him "taking it slow."

* * *

"I would get the bigger one," I told a customer as she shopped for an outfit for her small child "because she'll grow into it."

"Hey Bells," Alice said walking into the store.

"Hey Alice." I said walking behind the counter. "What can I do for you?"

"We're having family dinner tonight and I would love if you, Matt and Una came. It will be fun, Edward will be a little late because he has his own practice but I know we'd all like to have dinner with you."

"Yeah, I won't be there till about six." I told her "I have to close down the store and also Una is currently obsess with her new Spongebob footie pajamias and won't take them off so she'll be in that."

"That's fine." Alice laughed "I'm glad you're coming you can finally meet my daughter."

"Wait, you have a daughter? How come you never told me?"

"You never asked, silly." Alice blew me a kiss as she walked out of the door "See you later doll."

**Matt**

My head was pounding. I rubbed my temple as I walked to Jess' locker. I got to her just as she slammed it closed. "Hey babe." I leaned against the locker. I noticed her eyes were red. "What's wrong?"

"Don't talk to me Matt." Jess sniffled and pushed her glasses up her nose.

"Whoa," I grabbed her arm before she walked away "what the hell is wrong with you?" She yanked her arm out of my grasp. "Jessica."

"Matt stop," she had tears in her eyes "I know what you did."

"What are you talking about?"

"They have pictures of you going into a room at Parkers house with Lisa." Tears ran down her face. "I can't believe you."

"What-no Jess you know I would never cheat on you!"

"They all said you were so drunk and then you went in a room with her, I-I know I'm not as popular and as-as pretty as them. But you promised you said," she was full on crying now, thank god people were in class. "you promised you'd never cheat on me. You'd wait till I was ready to have sex because you know-you know I've never done it before."

"Jess, I didn't cheat on you!"

"I can't talk to you right now," she wiped her face "I can't." I went to reach for her again and she pulled away and walked around me.

"Yo Swan," Parker smiled walking over to me. "I see you talked to Jess."

"What did I fucking do last night?" I asked him "Did I sleep with Lisa?"

"Hell no, I wouldn't let that happen. As soon as I saw you go in that room with her I got in there and tucked you in, and kicked her ass out."

"You know Lisa said we had sex right? Jess basically just broke up with me, the fuck." I slammed my hand on the locker.

"I'll help you clear this shit up, Lisa's a bitch." Parker laughed "I'm allowed to call my sister a bitch." I needed Parkers help because I wanted Jess back, I didn't want to lose her.

**Bella**

"Una stop being difficult." I whined as I carried her up the steps to Mr. and Mrs. Cullen's massive mansion.

"Mommy I want to walk." Una whined.

"Una there is about three inches of snow, you wanted to wear the pajama's so we're not getting them wet." I knocked on the door. "Please stop arguing."

"Bella!" Alice shirked when she opened the door. The whole house was decorated for Christmas. "Hey Una, I like the outfit." I set her down and she hugged Alice's legs.

"So pretty," Una ran into the other room and started at the massive Christmas tree. "mommy look." I followed Una and stood in front of the tree with her. "It's so big!"

"Hey Bella," Rosalie walked in and picked Una up "what's up little turd."

"I'm not a turd Ms. Rosie," Una smiled.

"Ladies how are we all doing tonight?" Emmett said walking in with Hunter in his arms.

"Oh a baby!" Una squealed. Rosalie moved so Una could get a good look at Hunter "He's so tiny Mrs. Rosie," Una looked up at Emmett "who are you?"

"I'm Emmett, I'm this little ones dad." he smiled down at Una.

"Daddy stop." A little girl with long blonde hair giggled and she was carried in by Jasper. "Daddy!" Jasper kissed her cheek.

"Don't you dare make her pee." Alice took the little girl from Jasper. "Una, Bella this is Emily, she's my daughter."

"Hi Una," Emily smiled at Una "how old are you." Una held up three fingers. "I'm four!" Una reached for me and I took her from Rosalie. "Do you want to play dolls with me?" Una shook her head.

"Una why not?" I was really shocked by her response. Una loved meeting new people her age.

"I'm sorry." Una tucked her head in my neck hiding behind my hair.

"I'm sorry Emily, she must not be feeling well." I rubbed Una's back. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Alice kissed Emily's head.

"Dinner's ready!" Esme shouted. Everyone started walking into the dining room but I stayed back for a moment and set Una on the couch.

"What is wrong?"

"I don't wanna tell you," Una said with tears in her eyes.

"Una Elizabeth Swan, tell me what is making you so upset." I sat down next to her.

"Everyone has a daddy except me." Una wiped at a tear falling down her face. "They look like fun and I don't have one."

"Una," I wrapped her in my arms "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," she hiccupped "can we go eat please?" I nodded and picked her up. I kissed her cheek and set her down next to me at the table. Dinner went well, Esme and Carlisle kept conversation going and I loved them and I could tell they loved all their kids as well. "Mommy where's Edvard?"

"He's at practice sweetie," Esme said smiling at her. "I take it you like Edward?" Una nodded and snuggled up against my side. "But you love your mommy more?" Una nodded again.

"I'm sorry Esme, she's just having an off night." I rubbed Una's back.

"It's okay, I understand. Where is Matt this evening?"

"He said he had a bunch of homework to do and that he just wanted to get to bed early." I took of bite of my turkey. At least that's what he told me.

**Matt**

"Jess come on, I know you're home!" I pounded on Jess's front door. The door swung open and she stood there in sweats, her hair a mess and her eyes red. "Jess please listen-"

"No, Lisa already called me. I know you didn't hook up with her, Parker called me too." I smiled and reached for her but she backed away. "You still lied to me, you told me you were going home and you didn't. If you were going you could have at least invited me, or are you embarrassed of me?"

"Jess no, can you just listen I could never be embarrassed of you I love you and I don't want to be with anyone else but you, I just know you hate parties."

"You promised to never lie to me, and yeah I do hate parries but if it means I would get to spend time with you I would have no problem going, but I guess you didn't think about that did you?"

"Jess, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying we need to just, take a break for a little. "

"Jess-"

"I'm sorry Matt." I tried to speak again but everything was lost with she shut the door in my face.

* * *

**Review**

**XoXo**


	5. Chapter 5

Bella is a struggling single mom who takes care of her three year old daughter Una and seventeen year old brother Matt. Bella not one to fall for guys after her ex, Mike, left her damaged and thinking no guy could ever treat her good, that is until Bella meets Edward Cullen, Matt's new hockey coach and former NHL player. Will Bella fall for him or will she push him away because she fears he will treat her just like Mike.

* * *

**Chapter 5. Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas**

Christmas was always bittersweet for me. I hated buying and wrapping presents but I loved Una's expression when she opened them. Two weeks, that's how long Edward and I have been taking things 'slow'. We'd constantly text and chat on the phone and go out on dates when we could. Two weeks, that's how long Matt and Jess have been broken up and you could tell he was affected by it.

"Let's go momma." Una said dragging me down the steps to the living room so she could open presents. Matt was already down there sprawled out on the recliner. "Look momma, so pretty!" Thank god my daughter thought little things were pretty. Because of the bills and other repairs like the window to my car I couldn't get everyone everything I wanted to get them.

"Late night?" I asked Matt as I sat on the couch and pulled my long hair into a messy bun. Matt ran a hand over his face and nodded. "She still won't talk to you?"

"No, and I've honestly tried everything. I guess I just need to stop and give her space." he said and watched as Una divided her and Matt's gifts. Once finished she pushed off of his gifts over to him.

"Oh momma look what Santa got me!" Una said holding up a pink jacket that she wanted which took me forever to find.

"Shut the hell up." Matt smiled when he unwrapped his new phone, the iPhone4S.

"I know you wanted the five, but we both had an upgrade only for the 4S. I hope that's okay, I got the 4S too?" I asked.

"That's totally fine." Matt smiled taking it out of the box and putting in the case I got him. Una and Matt finished opening all their presents which included new pads and skates for Matt. "I think you spend too much money." Matt said as I made us waffles for breakfast.

"I actually had a couple bucks left over," I told him "I was finally able to get Una everything she wanted." I set the kitchen table.

"Momma how come Santa didn't bring you anything?" Una asked walking in with her new stuffed elephant and sat in the kitchen chair.

"Because when you get older Santa wants to give more gifts to the little kids not to the adults." I said running a hand through her curly locks.

"Well than I want to stay little forever." Una said picking her fork and eating her waffles. The door bell rang and I went to answer it.

"Hey Bells," Mike. I stepped outside and closed the door behind me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked wrapping my arms around my waist, it was freezing out here. Mike held a pink gift in his hand. "Go home."

"Come on, it's Christmas Bella." Mike said giving me a playful nudge.

"Don't touch me," I backed away "please leave you're not welcome here. I could call the cops on you," He grabbed my arm and squeezed, hard.

"Now we both know you won't do that right?" I didn't answer him. "Gonna try and send me away like you did your dad?" I used my other hand and slapped him across the face, his face whipped to the side. He turned back smiling and slapped me across the face, probably much harder. Tears instantly sprang to my eyes.

"Mike stop," I pulled against his grasp.

"I saw you with that guy, that hockey son of a bitch. Does he know about your dear old dad?" I stayed silent "What about your mom?" Again I didn't answer. "I take not." I've never done this before but I spit in his face. He smiled and wiped his face, finally releasing my arm. "You'll regret that." I stepped back and opened the door and locked the door. I watched from the inside as he walked to his car and drove away.

"What was that pric-" Matt stopped when I looked at him "Bella what the hell, did he hit you?" He took my chin in his hand and turned my face to the side. "Shit, come to the bathroom." I followed upstairs and looked in the mirror. My lip was cut and my cheek was red. "He left a hand mark on your arm." Matt pointed out as he cleaned up my face.

"He's done worse." I whispered. "He talked about mom and dad." Matt didn't speak just kept cleaning my lip. Once Matt was finished I walked back downstairs and Una was just finishing her food.

"Momma what happened." she jumped out of her chair and wrapped her arms around my leg. "Did my bad daddy do that?" I bend down and brushed her messy hair out of her face. "He did it before too, I remember."

"I don't want you to worry it's Christmas baby." I kissed her cheek and picked her up. Matt walked back in and grabbed some waffles. I looked out the window and saw another car pull up in front of the house, I expected Mike but that wasn't who got out of the car. "Matt,"

"What?"

"Jessica's here."

**Matt**

I opened the door before Jess was about to knock it. She looked so beautiful with her long blonde hair and her glasses. "Hi."

"Hey Matt," she blushed.

"Do you want to come in?" I stepped aside and followed her into the living room. "Uh, what are you doing here?"

When she turned around tears swam in her eyes "I miss you, Matt." she said walking over and throwing herself in my arms "I was so stupid so say I needed a break." I breathed a sigh of relief and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear you say that."

"I just don't know how to function without you, I love you and I'm so sorry I didn't believe you from the beginning." I kissed the top of her head. "If you want to do you want to come back to my house with me for Christmas dinner?"

"I think he'd love that." Bella said standing at the entrance with Una on her hip. "Go on." she smiled. I kissed Jess and ran upstairs to change. This had to be the best Christmas ever.

**Bella**

"So mommy, now that Matt's gone what are we going to do?" Una asked as I finished curling some of my hair. "Are we going out."

"Well Edward did invite us over his house for dinner, but if you'd rather stay home and play with Grumpy we could do that?" I smiled. Una jumped up and down and clapped.

"No mommy I wanna see Edvard," she ran into her room and I helped her pick out something to wear. "Oh gosh I didn't get Edvard anything for Christmas." Oh god, neither did I. Was I supposed to?

"It's okay sweetie," I told her as we turn out of the driveway. I turned on the radio and Una started singing along with it. As soon as we got to the Cullen's the door opened and Edward walked out. I grabbed Una from the back and set her down at she ran to Edward.

"Edvard," Una ran and jumped into his arms. I walked over just as she finished telling him what Santa brought her for Christmas. "and lastly he got me this new elephant." She held up her stuff elephant. Edward finally turned his attention to me and his eyes widened.

"Bella.."

"My bad dad did that to her," Una said sticking her thumb in her. Edward kissed the top of Una's head and set her on the ground.

"Go on inside, Emily wants to play with you." Una ran off and I started after her but Edward grabbed my arm and stopped me. "Let me look at you," he took my chin in his hand and looked at the side of my face.

"It's not as bad as it looks," I gave a small chuckle. Edward just shook his head. "Hey," I took his face in my hands "I know I must be ugly to look at right now but I still want to spend time with you."

"Is that what you think? That I think you're ugly? Bella I think you're so beautiful but I can't stand that fact that Mike just laid his hands on you."

"I stuck up for myself, I really did."

"I know, I just wish he was out of your life. Forever." I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"I wish that too but we can't all get what we want. Did Santa get you what you wanted for Christmas?" He wrapped an arm around my waist as we walked into his parents house.

"Lots of family photos," he laughed "What about you what did Santa bring you?"

"Santa doesn't bring me anything on Christmas. We need to save the money we have." Edward squeezed my waist and kissed my cheek.

"Oh so than I'm guessing that you don't want this?" He smiled holding out a square black velvet box. I smiled but shook my head no. "Alright," he started to put it in his pocket but I grabbed his hand.

"Okay maybe one gift," I squealed taking the gift from him. Inside lay a diamond heard necklace. When you turned it around the number two was written on the inside. "Edward.."

"I know it's Matt's hockey number, Una's birthday and it just happens to be my hockey number as well." It was so thoughtful, I'd never gotten anything like this before.

"I love it," I turned around and he put it on for me. "best Christmas gift ever."

"Oh look at that, Edward got Bella a gift," Rosalie smiled as she walked past us into the living room. Edward took my hand and led in into the room where everyone was sitting. Edward putting me on the couch next to him.

"Momma do you care if Emily and I go play in the snow?" Una asked smiling as Emily asked Alice the same thing. We both shurgged. "Keep your coat and mittens on and stay in the front. Got it?" Una nodded and both the kids ran out in the yard, from the big window in the living room we could see them perfectly.

"Where's Matt," Alice asked "I feel like we never see him except for the hockey games."

"Him and Jessica got back together and I told him that he could have dinner over there with her family, I think they needed the time together." I told her. Esme walked in with beer in her hands. Everyone took one.

"Bella what happened to your face, trip walking up the steps again?" Emmett laughed handed baby Hunter over to Rosalie. Jasper laughed and Edward placed a hand on my knee and squeezed.

"Yes Emmett," I laughed Carlisle leaned over and looked at my face, he gave me a questionable look but sat back in his chair, did he know?

"I cannot wait the first and we'll be out of this cold." Esme sighed sitting next to Carlisle.

"What's the first, are you two going on vacation?" I asked.

"No sweetie," Esme laughed "It's Edwards first hockey game in California." Oh. He hadn't mentioned that to me.

"That sounds like fun." I said removing my hand from Edwards.

"Mom!" I heard Emily scream from outside and we saw what had her yelling, Mike. He was pulling on Una's hand as she tried to pull away from him. I ran outside not grabbing a coat. I ran through the snow right Mike was going to start screaming at her.

"Get away." I yelled at him. "Get the hell out of my life." I sobbed and pressed Una to my chest. Edward came up behind us.

"Get the hell out of here before I call the cops." Edward growled at Mike. He stepped closer until he was almost nose to nose. "And if I hear you ever lay a hand on Bella again, I will personally kill you myself."

"You're nothing but a money machine," Mike spat back "she'll drop you as soon as she gets enough money to pay off the bills for awhile." Una sobbed against my shoulder.

"I'm here sweetie, momma's here." I said rubbing her back. Mike backed off and rounded his car.

"Oh by the way," Mike said opening the car door "why don't you ask her about her sweet ole' mom and dad." I would have charged after him but I had Una in my arms. I turned and the whole family was staring at me. I walked back into the house, Una was still crying.

"Where's the bathroom again?" I asked Esme.

"Up the stairs to the right." I followed her directions and locked Una and I in the bathroom alone. I set her on the counter and took her jacket off. I pushed her left sleeve up and noticed how red it was.

"I sorry," Una cried and I pressed her face against my chest. "I thought he was gonna take me."

"No Una, please stop crying I'm here to keep you safe baby I would never let happen." I rubbed her back. "Come on, take a deep breath baby you don't want an asthma attack." Una took a couple of shaky breaths. "Good girl baby, good girl."

"Mommy are you mad at me?" I pulled away and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Please, I'm sorry."

"No baby I'm not mad at you." I kissed her tear stained cheeks. "I think we have to tell the whole Cullen family about your daddy though now."

"I trust them,"

"Same here." I said kissing her forehead. I picked Una back up and walked into the kitchen where everyone say. Alice rocked Emily as she peacefully fell asleep. Edward wouldn't look at me, but why? "I feel like I owe you all an explanation."

"You don't have to tell us anything." Jasper said standing behind Alice.

"But I do," I switch Una to my other hip. "that man was Una's dad. I left him just around the time Una was one. He-He was.." everyone looked at me as I struggled for words, everyone except Edward. "he was abusive, so Emmett no I did not fall this morning, Mike paid me a visit this morning." All the women had tears in their eyes. "I don't mean to ruin this day for you but I think it's for the best if we go home."

"Stay," Edward mumbled from his spot. "don't go." He still wouldn't look at me.

"Please stay," Rosalie said walking over and wrapping an arm around my shoulders 'I'll even let Una hold Hunter."

"Really?" Una asked raising her head from my shoulder. Rosalie tapped her nose and nodded. "Can we stay momma?"

"Yeah baby we can stay." I kissed the top of her head. "Here Rose, can you take her for a minute." Rosalie nodded and I handed Una to her.

"No mommy please," Una reached for me. I took one of her small hands and kissed her palm "mommy!"

"I'm not going anywhere baby, I'm stay right here. I just need to talk to Edward for a minutes, okay baby?" Una nodded and wrapped her arms around Rosalie's neck. Edward and I made eye contact and he walked out of the room. I followed after him. He started pacing when we were in the living room. "You're mad at me?"

"Mad at you, no. Mad at Mike, fuck yes." He ran his hands through his hair pulling at the ends. "God Bella you have no idea how bad I want to just rip him into two right now. I want to kill him,"

"You're scaring me," I said wrapping my arms around my waist.

"Bella how could you ever even think about being with this guy, I mean did you see how he gripped Una!"

"I didn't know it then, he seemed so normal and then I don't what changed." I could feel the hot tears falling down my face.

"How could you be so, so.."

"Stupid?" I finished for him. "I was inlove okay? I loved him and he seemed perfect until I had Una, does that satisfy you?"

"I didn't mean to-"

"Call me stupid? You did but it's whatever. He's in the past and I'm trying to forget about it, he's never shown up like this before and I'm scared and you flipping shit on me doesn't help." He walked over and wrapped me in his arms.

"Bella I'm so sorry, please don't cry," he wiped some of my tears away "I just hate the thought of thinking that he laid his hands on you that way."

"Why didn't you tell me that you were leaving?" I said changing the subject. I didn't want to keep talking about Mike.

"I wanted to tell you when I thought the time was right."

"And when would be the right time, when you're on the damn plane to California?" I pulled away.

"No, I wanted to tell you when I took you out on our date tomorrow because I was going to ask you if you would come with my family."

"That is very though full but I don't have the money for all of us to go, maybe another time." I shurgged. "And don't you dare say that you'll pay for me Edward."

"You know I would." Edward leaned down and kissed my nose.

"Trust me, knowing Matt the game will already be on. Speaking of Matt who's going to be coaching the team now?"

"I have a friend that retired and he'll be taking the team over for me." I sighed. "What?"

"I only went to the games to see the highly attractive hockey coach, hopefully the new one is as attractive as the old one." I giggled.

"Hey I'll tell them not to let you in the rink if you're flirting with the new coach." I could see the laughter in his eyes.

"Don't worry," I kissed his chin "I only have eyes for you."

* * *

"Edvard do you have to go?" Una asked tugging on Edward's ear. We were at the airport with him right before he left for Cali. "Can't you stay?" A couple flashed came from outside.

Edward sighed and we walked a little so Una was out of the public's eyes. "Fuckin' hate paparazzi." Una covered her mouth with her hand "I'll pay you a dollar when I get back."

"Okay and can you teach me how to skate, oh and can you come to my birthday party?" Una clapped. Edward laughed and kissed her cheek.

"Honey your birthday isn't for a month," I told her taking her from Edward. "We'll talk about your birthday when Edward get's back."

"Exactly," Edward leaned down so he was eye level with Una "do you care if I kiss your mom?" Una smiled and shook her head no. Edward leaned forward and placed a kiss on my mouth. "I'll see you beautiful girls when I get back." He said when he pulled away.

"One week," I sighed "I'll miss you."

"Likewise, now cover her head up when you get out there." I nodded and he kissed me one last time. "Bye babe."

"Bye Edvard," Una shouted waving. I waved with her and then covered her head so the paparazzi didn't get a picture of Una.

* * *

**Review**

**XoXo**


	6. Chapter 6

Bella is a struggling single mom who takes care of her three year old daughter Una and seventeen year old brother Matt. Bella not one to fall for guys after her ex, Mike, left her damaged and thinking no guy could ever treat her good, that is until Bella meets Edward Cullen, Matt's new hockey coach and former NHL player. Will Bella fall for him or will she push him away because she fears he will treat her just like Mike.

* * *

**Chapter 6. Baby You're Gone**

"Mama," Una said running into the living room with Grumpy in her arms. "look what I did?" I looked at the pink bow on the Grumpy head. "Isn't he pretty?"

"Beautiful," I said giving her a small smile. It had been a little over three days since Edward left for California and I missed him. We called and texted every night and he made sure to mention how Mike brought up my parents, and that he wanted to hear about them when he got back.

"At daycare yesterday Tommy said that my dress was pretty. He's really nice momma." Una climbed up onto the couch to sit next to me. "You miss Edvard?" I nodded "He's gonna be home soon."

"I'm smelling fresh ladies," Matt said jogging down the steps and flopping into the recliner and turning the television to the hockey game "are you ready to see your man play?"

"Yeah," I said snuggling into the couch. The game started and I really couldn't watch, yeah I seem them hit each other at the hockey games but those are High School kids, this was grown men going crazy. Edward got smashed against the wall twice and I couldn't watch. Thankfully he scored a goal and their team was winning 1-0."I can't watch anymore." I said getting up and walking into the kitchen.

"Oh come on Bells, it's almost over. They got what six minutes left?" I filled a kettle with water and set it on the stove.

"Mommy Edvard got hit again," Una said dragging her feet into the kitchen "they sent the other guy to the bad box."

"Is that so?" I said picking her up and resting her on my hip.

"I think Edvard is gonna be hurtin' when he gets back."

"Me too," I told her.

"They won!" Matt hollered and jumped into the kitchen and started dancing. I set Una down and she walked over and started dancing with him. "Maybe if they get to the championship we can go?"

"I don't know," I mumbled as I turned the heat off on the stove when the kettle started whistling. I grabbed myself a tea pack and a cup.

"What's up big sis, you're not the usual cheerful self." Matt said wrapping an arm around me. "You missing Edward?"

"I just don't want him getting hurt." I said pouring the hot water into my cup.

"He's a big boy," Matt kissed the top of my head "I'm heading over to Jess' then I'm staying at Parkers house, I'll text you goodnight."

"Bye Matty." Una said when he bent down and kissed her head. "Momma, let's watch Barbie?" I followed Una into the living room and we watched two Barbie movies and the Hannah Montana Movie.

"Okay," I said stretching and looking at the clock. "bed time." Una dragged her feet upstairs and flopped into bed Grumpy jumped up and laid next to her. "I love you my little Princess."

"I wuv you mommy, tell Edward I said hi if he calls you." I leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Oh and tell him that I miss him."

"I will baby." I double checked all the doors and finally climbed into bed. I laid there for about twenty minutes and started to doze off when my phone rang. I reached over and answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Babe," Edward "how is my lovely girl doing tonight?"

"I miss you, so does Una." I admitted playing with the ends of my hair "you played good tonight."

"I miss you guys both and I played shitty, even with scoring a goal I played like shit." He grumbled. I heard the movement of sheets and assumed he was getting in bed.

"You kept getting hit and I couldn't watch, are you hurt?"

"A little bruise here and there nothing big though. But I have some good news, I'm coming home tomorrow!"

"You are!" I said sitting up. "This is fantastic news, what time?"

"Eh, probably around five." he yawned. "I got you Matt and Una a gift."

"You didn't have to do that Edward."

"Hm, yes I did." he yawned again and I did the same. "Alright, you need to go to bed because I want to spend a huge amount of time with you tomorrow and I don't want you sleepy. "

"Fine, fine. Good night Edward."

"Night Bella."

**Matt.**

"You're hogging the bed," Jess laughed as she tried to push me away. Her parents were away for the weekend and we had the house to ourselves. "Matthew Swan!"

"Yes Jessica?" I said innocently "Did you need something darling?" Jess laughed and pulled the covers over her head.

"You're such a nerd." She sighed when I pulled the covers down and wrapped my arm around her waist. "Stop," I nibbled on her ear. "Matt!"

"I just cannot seem to get enough of you." I slid my hand up her shirt and laid it on her stomach. I heard her breath hitch. "I'll stop."

"N-No," she mumbled, I stopped and stared into her eyes "I don't want you to stop."

"Are you sure?" I knew sex was important to Jess but the fact that she just agreed to it made me the happiest man on the planet. "You need to make sure you're a hundred perfect positive."

"I promise." she smiled touching my face and bringing me down for a kiss.

**Bella**

"Hi momma!" Una smiled when I opened my eyes the next morning. I stretched my arms above my head and rested back. "Momma, so I was thinkin'..."

"What were you thinking?" I yawned and rolled over to look at her.

"We should make cupcakes today." Una clapped.

"Why don't we give them to Edward, he's coming home today!

"Oh gosh," Una sighed "it's about time I miss him. I guess we can give him some of the cupcakes but can we keep some too?"

"How about some breakfast first?" I rolled out of bed and Una jumped onto my back. "Oh gosh you chubby little girl." I laughed. I set her on the floor once we got into the kitchen.

"Corn Flakes," Una smiled as she jumped into the kitchen chair "please and thank you." I grabbed a bowl, milk and Corn Flakes and set her bowl in front of her. I grabbed myself a cereal bar and sat across from her. "Where's Matty?"

"Parkers," I told her "he stayed there last night." I went over and grabbed a glass of juice and sat back down. "You know tomorrow starts the first day of day care, are you nervous?" Una shook her head yes.

"You know I'm shy mommy," Una smiled "plus I don't like little kids."

"You are a little kid!"

"I'm smarter," Which was true, at just three Una was able to do any multiplication problem you threw at her. "try me."

"Sixty four times eighty one?"

"Five thousand one hundred and eighty four," Una smiled proudly. "See mommy, told ya." I stood up and ruffled her hair. The front door opened and Matt walked into the kitchen with a huge grin on his face. "Hey Matty!"

"Hey midget," he went over and kissed the top of her hair then came over and hugged me. "how are my two amazing ladies doing this fine evening."

"Fine, what's up with you? Why are you so happy?" I asked.

"Can't I just be happy?" I shrugged "I'm going to jump in the shower." While Matt ran upstairs Una grabbed the box of cupcake mix.

"He's acting weird," Una said when I picked her up and set her on the counter.

"You're telling me." We mixed the batter together and poured it evenly into each holder. While they were in the oven we went upstairs and freshened up and got ready for the day. "Una come frost these." I yelled once the cupcakes were finished. The door bell rang.

"I got it!" Una shouted throwing the door open and launching herself into Edwards arms. "Edvard!" He picked her up and squeezed her to his chest. "I missed you!"

"You missed me, no I think you have that all wrong I miss you." Edward said kissing Una's nose and walking in the kitchen. "Hey Bells,"

"Hi, you're here early!" I sighed walking over and wrapping my arms around his waist. He kissed the top of my head and I breathed in his scent.

"We made cupcakes for you, but I have to frost them so don't look." Una covered Edwards eyes. "Set me down please." Edward placed her on the floor and she ran over to the table where I set up the cupcakes and frosting. Edward pulled me into the living room and kissed me.

"I missed you," I whispered when I pulled away. "four days felt like forever to me." Edward sat down on the couch and pulled me onto his lap.

"I think I might have missed you a little more." He laughed. "How was everything with Mike, he visit you?"

"I got a restraining order on him, he's left us alone."

"Good," Edward patted my butt "now that we're here and we've talked about how much we missed each other I think it's a perfect time to talk about your mom and dad."

"I dunno." I said playing with the button on his flannel shirt. "Why now?"

"Because we're alone, and Una's probably going to take forever on those cupcake, it's perfect timing babe." I slid off his lap so my legs were draped over his legs. "Please."

"Fine," I sighed staring down at my hands "When my mom was sixteen she got caner," He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close. "but she got help quickly so they were able to treat it, by the time I turned eighteen she was completely cured."

"That's amazing babe," He smiled sweetly.

"You've lived in Forks for awhile right?" he nodded "About six years ago do you remember that big killing spree that went on in Port Angeles? They called it The Port Massacre."

"Yeah I remember that, they never released the guys name but he killed like what fifteen people."

"One of those people was my mom," tears blurred my vision and Edward hugged me close and kissed the top of my head.

"Bella I.."

"My dad, Charlie Swan, he was the one that killed all those people, Edward." I felt hot tears running down my face. "He went crazy and we don't even understand how because he was such an amazing guy."

"Bella," he kissed my cheeks "oh Bella."

"He killed my mom right in front of Matt and I," I cried "he shot her right in the head. We were so shocked we didn't know what to do and before we could even stop him he was out of the house."

"I'm so sorry you had to see that Bella," He held be tighter as I cried.

"You're the first person I've ever told this to except Mike, now all he does is rub it in my face." I pulled away and wiped my tears away.

"I've known you what, maybe a month?" I nodded "I've heard of people falling in love after a week so I don't think it's crazy when I tell you I'm falling in love with you. I know you wanna take things slow but I-" I cradled his face in my hands and kissed him. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too," I smiled.

"I finished," Una yelled and we walked into the kitchen and Una's face was covered in chocolate frosting. "what?"

"Your face got most of the frosting on it," I told her when I set her on the counter and got a wet rag to wipe her face off with.

"On the good side these are delicious," Edward said taking a bite of the cupcake "good job Una." Edward walked over and high fived her as I wiped her face off.

"Edward, my man." Matt smiled walking over and greeting Edward. "Saw that game, you did pretty amazing."

"Thank you, and I hear that Felix isn't doing so bad as a stand in coach."

"Not at all, but we all know that you're the best coach." Matt grinned. What a kiss ass. I set Una on the floor and she went over and tugged on Edward's pant leg.

"What is it nugget?" Edward smiled down at her.

"Can you get me another kitty?" Una asked.

"Hey Una, no you don't ask things like." I said.

"Sorry," Una said looking at the floor "I just want Grump to have a friend, kind of like how I have you Edvard, you're my friend right?"

"That is exactly right," Edward said bending down so he was eye level with Una "and if you can do me the favor of holding off till your birthday I might be able to get you a cat."

"Edward.." I started to say.

"Really oh I love you Edvard!" Una threw her arms around Edward's next. "You're the best dad-" The room went silent and Matt and I looked at each other with wide eyes. "I meant friend."Una pulled away and covered her mouth. "I'm sorry." Una ran passed Edward and darted upstairs.

"Una," I said running upstairs after her, when I opened her bedroom door she was just crawling under her bed. "Una come out honey."

"No," she said softly. I knelt down beside her bed and looked under and she snuggled into the corner clutching her elephant. I laid down on her floor and rested my head on top of my hands.

"Please Una,"

"I didn't mean to call him dad." she mumbled. "It slipped."

"I know, baby and Edward knows that too."

"Please don't make me go down there momma, let me stay up here for awhile."

"I won't make you come down yet but you can't stay up here all day, we're going to go out to dinner with Edward." Una nodded and I stood up and went back downstairs where Matt and Edward continued to eat cupcakes.

"She coming back down?" Edward held out his hand and pulled me over to sit in his lap.

"No, she's embarrassed and a little shocked she even said that to you. The only time she's ever done that was to Matt, once."

"Yeah but we laughed it off and she didn't seem to mind." Matt said wiping his face off. "This time it actually bothered her."

"Here, let me go talk to her." Edward said moving me and standing up. Matt and I walked him jog up the steps.

"I heard you tell him about mom and dad."

"Yup,"

"You sure that was a good idea?" I nodded a yes "If you're okay with it so am I."

"He told me he loved me," I smiled "Is that completely crazy Matt?"

"No, sounds stupid but I fell in love with Jess the moment I met her. It doesn't matter what others say what matters is how you feel about the person you're with, and if you get the butterfly feeling in your stomach, that's love."

"Yeah, I'm defiantly in love." I smiled and rested my head in my hand. Little feet ran down the steps and Una dashed into the kitchen throwing herself in my arms. "Hi princess."

"Hi momma," Una said against my shoulder. "I'm better now."

"So I was thinking we go to dinner after Matt's game?" Edward asked. "Wait," he ran into the living room and grabbed a box and ran back in. "For you three." he handed us each a box.

"Dude these are sick," Matt said lifting the Washington Capitals hockey jersey out of the box. When you turned it around it said Edward's last name on the back. "these are awesome!"

"Mommy look at mine!" Una said holding up her small jersey, mine was the same as theirs. "Thank you Edvard!"

"Oh and these," he held up three plan tickets. "my next game is in a couple days in Texas, you're coming with me..all of you." Matt jumped up from his seat and tossed Una in the air.

"This is the best day ever!" Matt yelled. I motioned for Matt to take Una out of the room with him.

"We can't except the tickets," I said standing "they're too much money and I'll never be able to repay you."

"How about you repay me by spending that week you're in Texas with me?" He smiled. "Please baby..." He gave me him puppy dog eyes and I melted.

"Ok," I smiled. "we'll go to Texas with you."

**Edward**

"I don't like the whole paparazzi thing." Bella mumbled as we got out of my truck and she handed Una to me. I took the hood of her coat and pulled it over her head, I pressed her head down against my shoulder and took Bella's hand as the camera's started flashing.

"Yeah neither do I but I can't make them stop." I told her as we walked into the rink. Una lifted her head and looked at all the boys on the ice. I walked over to the teams box and greeted them and my friend Felix. "How's things going."

"Pretty amazing, Matt he is one hell of a player. I can see him going pro." I squeezed Bella's hand. "I'm sorry where are my manners my name is Felix."

"Bella," she shaking his hand "and this is my daughter Una." Felix tickled Una's stomach and her face turned red with a blush.

"We're going to go watch the game, I expect a win tonight." I said smiling. The team was playing their rivals tonight and they were a hell of a team, but so were we. We walked over to the bleachers and sat down.

"How big is the plane?" Una asked me.

"Massive," I told her smiling. Bella reached her hands for Una and she crawled into her arms. I wrapped an arm around Bella's shoulders.

"Oh my god," Bella said covering Una's eyes as Matt got slammed and I mean _slammed _into the glass. "he's going to be so hurt."

"He'll be fine," I assured her. The crowd cheered as we scored a goal, we were tied 2-2 in the third period with two minutes to go.

"Please win," Bella crossed her fingers and rested her head on top of Una's. It was the cutest thing I've ever seen. Matt had the puck, he passed it to Parker as he skated past the defense, passed it to Riley and bam-GOAL! Everyone stood up to clap as the clock went down and the horn blared. Una jumped and down and ran to the glass to tap on it with the rest of the people in the stands.

"Told you they'd win," I said kissing Bella. As people started clearing we went to where Una was standing, except she wasn't there.

"Una?" Bella yelled looking around "Una honey where are you?" I saw tears fill Bella's eyes.

"Una!" I yelled but no one answered. She was gone.

* * *

**A lot of people are saying "Wah, you're moving to fast." Don't get me wrong I love that you're being honest but I plan on going through them having a baby and getting married, and even a couple years later down the road with Una being six or something. This isn't going to be a short story this is going to be long. I'm going at the pace 'I LIKE'. I hope you enjoy. Thank you for all the amazing reviews.**

**Review**

**XOXO**


	7. Chapter 7

Bella is a struggling single mom who takes care of her three year old daughter Una and seventeen year old brother Matt. Bella not one to fall for guys after her ex, Mike, left her damaged and thinking no guy could ever treat her good, that is until Bella meets Edward Cullen, Matt's new hockey coach and former NHL player. Will Bella fall for him or will she push him away because she fears he will treat her just like Mike.

* * *

**Chapter 7. All My Ex's Live In Texas**

"Can you tell me what your daughter looked like ma'am?" The officer asked me as I sat on the bleachers at the ice rink.

"uh, she about three feet tall maybe a little taller." I sniffed. Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder and squeezed. Matt sat behind us with his head in his hands. "She has really long red hair, you can't miss it."

"What was she wearing?" he asked.

"A pink coat, jeans and boots with ducks on them." I wiped at my face "Please find her." Edward kissed the top of my head.

"I know ma'am we're going-" An older man rushed into the rink.

"I'm looking for Isabella Swan," he said. I looked and in his arms was a small little girl with a pink coat. "I have her daughter."

"Una!" I ran forward and grabbed her from the man. "Oh my god thank you so much." I squeezed her against my chest as she cried. I reached up and kissed the man's cheek. "Thank you!"

"Where was she?" Edward asked rubbing Una's hair.

"Walking on the side of the road bawling her eyes out. I pulled over and she said someone took her and she wanted her mommy, I knew actually where the rink was." He smiled watching me kiss Una's face.

"Una who took you baby?" Matt asked, Una leaned forward and wiped at her eyes.

"I didn't see...he gave me this." She reached in her coat pocket and pulled out a ring, I almost dropped her.

"Bella what is it?" Edward asked looking down at the ring.

"T-that's my engagement ring."

"I swear on everything that is holy I'm going to kick his ass," Matt said pacing back and forth "I'm done with this shit Bella."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"They're looking everywhere for Mike," Edward said walking into the living room and dragging a blanket over Matt who was passed out on the couch. I rocked a sleeping Una in my arms and followed him into the kitchen. "you okay baby?"

"I was just scared Edward I really thought she was gone and the thought that Mike took her," Edward reached forward and wiped a tear away from my cheek.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I honestly wish there was more I could do.."

"Stay with me tonight, I don't want to be alone." I stepped into his arms and he hugged me, with Una between us. "I think going to Texas will be a good thing."

"Me too, and hey if you like it let's buy a house." I laughed and pulled away to stare up at him. "I was joking Bella." Edward took Una from my arms and she rested her head on his shoulder. "Want to know what I told Una this afternoon when she called me dad?

I folded my arms across my chest and rested against the counter, "Sure." I mumbled.

"I told her that she could call me dad if she wanted too and if she felt comfortable enough to give me the name of dad." he smiled.

"I love you Edward Cullen." I said reached up and kissing him. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me besides Una."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Una you're pulling on my hair," I said as we sat in the airport waiting for our plane to board. Matt sat next to me reading a magazine with his earbuds in and Edward sat on the other side texting and reading e-mails.

"Bells look at this," Matt showed me the article in the magazine with Edward carrying Una and me holding onto Edward's hand. "Edward Cullen finds himself true love," Matt read.

"I don't want to hear it," I mumbled. "Una I swear to god if you don't stop pulling my hair you're grounded." Una stopped pulling my hair and popped her thumb in her mouth.

"Edward Cullen was spotted Tuesday going to the Forks Ice Rink with a new women on his arm, and we're not talking about the adorable little girl, this mysterious girl is twenty six year old is Isabella Swan-"

"Matt please stop!" I begged him "I don't want to hear what people are saying about me or the fact that about six people are taking a picture of me right now."

"Cranky Bella?" Edward chuckled, he took my hand in his and kissed my knuckles

"She's just scared of flying," Matt said popping a bubble with his gum. "we once went on a plane when she was thirteen to Disney and she had a full blown panic attack." I blushed and felt Edward staring at me.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" he asked.

"She wanted to go to Texas," Matt laughed as he text. I slapped his arm.

"Stop answering for me you big ass, I just think I can handle it now." Boy was I wrong. Una had the window seat while I sat in the middle and Edward had the aisle. Matt sat next to us sleeping. "Okay," I said taking a deep breath. "maybe I wrong."

Edward chuckled and handed me a paper bag to breath into "You should have told me you hated flying Bella, I would have figured something else out. Like a train or something." I shook my head no.

"Momma are you okay?" Una asked looking at me.

"She's fine darling, just doesn't feel good. We're about to take off look out the window." Una smiled and stared as the plane started moving. Edward took my hand in his, "Talk to me, tell me about anything..Tell me about when Una was born."

"She was perfect," I said taking a deep breath "she had that red hair-" deep breath "-and those eyes, they're stunning-" small breath "-sad thing is, Mike wasn't even there."

"I'm sorry," he brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it "my family will be down in Texas. We'll be staying at the house I have down there, they'll stay in the one next to us." It amazed me how wealthy Edward was. "Just so you know people down there."

"I should be fine, expect when you're getting slammed against the glass." I mumbled.

"I'll be fine, just remember I have lots of padding on, hey-" Edward pointed out the window and I watched as the clouds floated around us "you're doing pretty good." I looked back at Edward and kissed him on the cheek.

"You have no idea how happy you make me Edward, I've never been this happy before." I tapped him on the nose "You're perfect." If I thought the take off was going to be horrible the landing was much worse when it jerked us forward.

"Me no like that," Una mumbled as the stop woke her up from her nap. Once we fully stopped I unbuckled her and carried her out of the plane.

"Put your hood on Una, you too Matt." Edward said just as we exited the plane. "I'm betting there is a ton a paparazzi down by luggage, Matt keep your head down and headphones on and Una keep your head in your moms neck, okay?"

We all listened to him and as we took the escalators down the cameras started flashing and people started yelling. " Edward! Edward!" "Bella over here." "How olds your daughter, Bella?" Just as Edward reached for some of our suitcases one reported shouted the loudest over everyone. "Edward did you knock her up?" I saw Edward's eyes go red.

"Edward stop," I grabbed his hand as he started to turn around "for me please ignore them. Let's go home, please Una's tired." Edward took another look at the cameras and grabbed our bags with Matt's help.

We packed everything into the black SUV waiting outside for us, after I strapped Una into her car seat I joined Edward up front. "You okay?" I mumbled.

"You have no idea how badly I wanted to just turn around and beat the crap out of that guy." Edward said pulling onto the highway. "I hate that they're saying stuff about you."

"I can handle it, as long as we know what the truth is don't let it bother you." I said looking out the window, he reached over and took my hand in his.

"I love you, Bells."

"I love you too Edward." I closed my eyes and listened to the radio.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Baby wake up," Edward said nudging me, I looked at the clock on the dash board as it read two thirty in the morning. "that was a long drive."

"You're telling me," I grumbled.

"I already put the bags in the house, Matt carried Una in and I directed him to their rooms." Edward picked me up bridal style in his arms "Come on little one."

"Please don't carry me," I mumbled resting my head in his neck. He walked up a flight up stairs and I caught a good glimpse of his house and let me tell you, it was beautiful and amazing. When Edward laid me down on the bed it was like he just laid me down on a bed of clouds. "comfy."

Edward laughed and took off my tennis shoes but left my sweats on, I pulled the covers back and crawled under. I heard clothes being removed and he got under the covers next to me. "You don't care that I sleep with you right?"

"Nope," I said quietly wrapping my arm around his waist and pulling myself closer to him. I heard Edward quietly snoring and just as I was about to drift off I heard little footsteps and the door slowly open.

"Mama?" I heard Una whisper than run over to my side of the bed "Mama I don't want to sleep alone tonight." I moved over a little to give her some room and she crawled in next to me.

**EPOV**

I loved Texas and maybe it was because the weather but I loved it here. I got up around seven and looked over to see Bella cuddled up with Una. I smiled at them and gout out of bed, when I went into the kitchen surprisingly Matt was already done there eating cereal "Morning," I mumbled walking over to the fridge and grabbing the orange juice.

"That bed in my room is like heaven," Matt said while shoving another spoonful of Fruity Pebbles in his mouth. "I never want to leave."

"First time I slept in that bed that's how I felt, so I ordered it for my house in Forks." I smiled. "You excited for the game tonight?"

"Hell yeah, I've never had the kind of seats that we're getting tonight!" They had a loge but were also able to move to seats closer to the ice if they wanted. "How long are we staying here?"

"Uh, however long you want. I haven't told your sister yet but tomorrow I leave for Florida, she always gets really sad when I leave."

"Yeah I know, you should probably tell her before your game or something, don't wait till the last second." he said.

"Tell me what before the game?" Bella asked standing at the doorway with Una in her arms. "Edward what do you have to tell me?"

"Let's eat first," Matt said saving me. We ate in silence and Una didn't looked pleased to even be up at this time of the morning. "You look nice this morning Una."

"Be quiet Matt," she grumbled resting her head on her hand and shoving a spoonful of cereal.

"Why are you so cranky Una? You're in Texas there are tons of new things you could do." I smiled at her trying to loosen the mood.

"Don't talk to her," Bella warned "she'll start crying if you keep talking to her." Bella didn't even look at me.

I growled and pushed away from the table, "Come on, come with me." I held out my hand for Bella and she took it. I led us upstairs and onto my balcony that overlooked the back of my property. "You cranky in the morning too?"

"Are you going to tell me what you and Matt were talking about?" She asked leaning against the railing.

"Yes," I sighed placing my hands on the railing, trapping her "I was just discussing with him how tomorrow I have to leave and take a plane to Florida, that's where my next game is." I watched as her face dropped. "Please don't be sad."

"I just barely get to see you, yeah we're together right now but you're gone so much." She stared down at her hands. "Are you going to make it to Una's birthday?"

"I'm going to tr-"

"Try my best," she finished for me "Mike used to say that all the time." I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me.

"I'm not him and I never will be, okay?" she nodded and rested her head on my chest.

"Hey love birds, mind if we come over for dinner?" We looked to the right and Emmett stood on the balcony to his house smiling at us.

"Sure," I yelled back "but bring egg's I don't have any." Bella giggled and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. "What?"

"You and Emmett, you two are adorable." she leaned up and kissed my chin. "I love you."

**BPOV**

"Bella!" I jumped when Alice slammed open the door to Edward's room. "Wow, not bad," she circled me looking at my leggings, short Uggs and Edward's long hockey jersey with his name on the back. Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me into the bathroom where she plugged in a curling iron. "you have really pretty hair."

"Thank Alice," I smiled at her. "how's Emily?"

"She's good, she's sleeping downstairs right now and I don't think Una's too happy with that," she laughed "I see things with you and Edward are getting pretty serious." she nudged me.

"Yeah." I blushed.

"Una calls him dad, did you know that?" I nodded a yes "I think it's the cutest thing I've ever seen, he's so good with her."

"I know, every time they play together I smile." Alice picked up the curler and started curling some pieces of my hair.

"Bella can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure?"

"What's one thing you wish you could have done with Mike, when you two were together?"

"Get married," I said giving her a small smile "not to him but getting married like the idea of it is so beautiful and I wanted a beautiful wedding, I never got it. What was your wedding like?"

"Big," she laughed "it was beautiful though, it was like something out of a fairy tale book. It was probably the most amazing day of my life." She finished curling my hair and we started walking downstairs.

"Sounds beautiful," I said giving her a small smile. I couldn't help the jealously that spread over me hearing about Alice's beautiful day.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Kill him!" Emmett shouted from the loge seats that we had at the hockey game. It was the second period with twelve minutes to go and Edward's team was losing by one. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Rosalie walked over and slapped him on the back of the head while bouncing Hunter in her arms.

"Stop swearing before the little girls start to pick up on it," Rosalie said to him and walked over to sit next to me. "How ya feeling Bella?"

"Nauseous, every time he gets hit I get sick to my stomach. I don't want him to get hurt, do I sound completely stupid for saying that?"

"Did you know Emmett played in the NFL?" I shook my head no "I can honestly say every time he got hit, and that wasn't often I died a little inside, so no you don't sound stupid."

"Yeah Jasper stuck to soccer and it wasn't that bad," Alice laughed from behind us. "soccer is much safer than football, hockey or rugby."

"Who plays rugby?" I asked.

"Edward in the summer sometimes he joins a league." I growled "Don't fret Bella, it'll all be good." Una walked over and crawled into my lap. She looked so cute with her jersey on, she curled up and buried her face in my neck.

"Wooooooo!" Emmett, Matt, Carlisle and Jasper all shouted as the horn rang out across the stadium when Edward's team scored.

"Look at that," We all turned to see a tall women with long black hair walk into the loge. All the girls greeted her. "I take it you're Edward's girlfriend?" I nodded a yes "It's nice to meet you, I'm Leah your boyfriend's best friend just happens to be my husband."

"It's nice to meet you," I said shaking her hand. Rosalie went to fed Hunter and Leah sat down next to me.

"My husband's number 6," I noticed him skating around "I can be completely honest when I say that Edward as never had one of his girlfriends come to his games."

"Really?"

"Well obviously they came but they never got the five star treatment like you're getting, this means he's serious about you." Una turned and looked back at the game "Hey there cutie pie."

"Hello," Una said shyly. "look mamma look at daddy skate." I saw Leah's eyes widen and then look back and forth between Una and I.

"I see," I smiled kissing the top of her head.

"I was thinking that maybe the four of us can get lunch tomorrow before the boys have to head off to Florida, how does that sound?"

"It sounds great," I smiled.

"Good, and I hope you bring this cutie." she tapped Una's nose.

"Cullen, how nice it is to see you all." A tall woman with long blonde hair walked into the loge, she looked like a supermodel.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Alice mumbled from behind me. Rosalie just stepped out of the bathroom with Hunter and was face to face with the blond woman.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Rosalie asked, I looked over at all the guys and they were all focused on the game.

"Tanya I think you need to leave," Esme said walking over and trying to usher the girl out of the room "you're not welcome here."

"Who is that?" I asked Leah.

"That's Tanya, she's been trying to get with Edward since he started playing in the NHL. He took her on one date and said it was horrible, she thought it went amazing...that was about five years ago."

"Mommy I'm thirty." Una mumbled.

"Same," Emily agreed with her. I set Una on the floor and told her to go get a juice box from the fridge.

"Of course I'm welcomed Esme, why would you-" Tanya stopped talking when she saw Una "who's the redheaded step child?" I stood up and walked over to Una.

"My daughter," I said picking Una up, Emily wrapped an arm around my leg. "is there a problem here?" I saw Tanya's lips form into an 'o'.

"You're the girl that's been seen with Edward, you're the girl he got knocked up!" It took everything in my body to not go over there and slap her.

"I'm not pregnant," I said and walked back over to my spot. I held onto Una and blocked Tanya out of my thoughts.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Edward's team ended up losing at the last second when the other team scored on them, you could tell that they were disappointed. Leah and I exchanged numbers and promised to have lunch tomorrow together. When we got home I put Una to bed, Edward was driving back separately and I decided to wait up for him. Matt went up to his room and played video games.

I was watching re-runs of Snooki & J-Wow in the living room when Edward finally walked in the door at around one. "Hey babe," I mumbled rubbing my eyes. Edward flopped down next to me. "you played good tonight."

"I played horrible, if I would have played good we would have won. I sucked so bad tonight it's not even funny." he sighed. I took his hand in mine and squeezed but he didn't squeeze back.

"Edward?"

"First rule of a hockey girlfriend, don't tell your boyfriend good game when he loses, it just pisses them off even more." He removed his hand from mine "Just letting you know." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"That's stupid,"

"It's not stupid Bella, I'm not in the mood to have a romantic moment with you after a game I just lost, just let me have some peace and quiet for a little. I played like shit tonight."

"Just letting you know," I said as tears formed in my eyes "that'll you'll be sleeping alone tonight, and if you want some peace and quiet we'll be on another flight back home tomorrow." I walked passed him and locked myself in Una's room.

* * *

**I am in desperate need of an author that will be willing to write something for me, and that something would be sex between Bella and Edward I honestly have no time to write that and go into detail, I'm so busy and it's taking me forever to just put up another chapter. If you could help me out please inbox me.**

**Review**

**XoXo**


	8. Chapter 8

Bella is a struggling single mom who takes care of her three year old daughter Una and seventeen year old brother Matt. Bella not one to fall for guys after her ex, Mike, left her damaged and thinking no guy could ever treat her good, that is until Bella meets Edward Cullen, Matt's new hockey coach and former NHL player. Will Bella fall for him or will she push him away because she fears he will treat her just like Mike.

* * *

**Chapter 8. My Best Friend**

"Carry this to the car," I said to Matt handing him the last suitcase.

"Momma but I thought we were going to lunch with the nice lady?" Una asked pulling on my pant leg, I pushed some of her hair away from her face.

"I already called her and told her we wouldn't be able to make it sweetie, she said she'd come visit us in Forks though." Edward walked out of the kitchen with his hands in his pockets.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

"Go wait in the baby," I said pushing Una outside. "What do you want to talk about." Edward moved fast and wrapped me in a hug.

"Please don't leave Bella, I'm so sorry for what I said last night I never meant to be that cruel." Edward said as he buried his face in my neck. "I will get on my knees and beg for you to forgive me."

"You really hurt my feelings Edward," I admitted but still wrapped my arms around his neck "I have to go though, you're leaving for Florida."

"I know I just want a few more hours with you Bella, please forgive me you have no idea how mad at myself I am, I couldn't sleep all night." I took his face in my hands and kissed him. "What was that for."

"For apologizing for hurting me, Mike never did that and it amazes me everyday how amazing you are. Thank you for apologizing. Come on, drive us to the airport." Edward grabbed his keys and jogged out to the SUV.

"Daddy are you coming with us?" Una asked from the backseat in her superman pajamas. "Are you coming back to Forks? Are you coming to my birthday?"

"I'm not coming back to Fork's just yet sweetie, and I'm not sure if I'm going to make it to your birthday but I'm going to try my very best." Edward smiled at her. When we got to the airport we checked in our bags and we had to say goodbye to Edward before we went through security.

"Keep them safe and keep doing good in school," Edward said hugging Matt "I'll see you in a couple weeks."

"Me next," Una said raising her hands above her head as Edward picked her up. "I'm gonna miss you." She wrapped her little arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I'm going to miss you too, listen to your mom and don't dress Grumpy up, I don't think he likes it." Edward kissed her nose and set her on the ground. "Come here," he opened his arms to me and I walked into them. "I love you."

"I love you," I sniffled "just be careful and make sure not to hurt yourself." I smiled and reached up to kiss him. He reached in his back pocket and pulled out a blank iPod touch. "What's this?"

"I got this for you, and I made a playlist called 'Bella' and they are all song's about how I feel about you, just something to listen to on the take off." I kissed him one last time and took the iPod. "My families already back in Forks, if you need anything just call."

"He's going to be just fine," Matt said to me once we got on the plane. He handed me a pair of earbuds "use mine." I gave him a small smile and looked over at Una as she gazed out the window. I went to my playlist and clicked shuffle. The first song was My Best Friend by Tim McGraw

_I never had no one  
I could count on  
I've been let down so many times  
I was tired of hurtin'  
So tired of searchin'  
'Til you walked into my life  
It was a feelin'  
I'd never known  
And for the first time  
I didn't feel alone_

I felt tears fill my eyes and I shut them so they wouldn't fall.

_You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Everytime I look at you  
I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend, oh yeah_

As I listened to the rest of the song I couldn't help but wish I was still with Edward, just a small gesture of making me a playlist on an iPod made me love him even more.

**MPOV**

"You know I shouldn't be doing all the work." I joked to Bella as I carried our bags up the porch steps, just as I was about to grab the door knob I noticed the door was already open. I told Bella to wait a second and when I walked inside the entire house was trashed, and I mean everything. Couch cushions ripped, the television was broken, every glass plate or cup was smashed onto the floor.

"Oh my god," Bella said covering her mouth.

"Grumpy!" Una shouted and started running through the house. "Grumpy!" Bella looked around the house not saying a single word.

"The money," she gasped and ran upstairs. I followed after her and ran into her trashed bedroom. Her mattress was flipped off the bed her dresser open and closing laying everywhere. She grabbed her purple pillow and open the side of it by the zipper and dug her hand inside. When she found nothing she collapsed to the floor crying.

"What was in there Bella?" I asked kneeling down next to her.

"I h-had maybe over a t-thousand dollars in t-there." She buried her face in her hands. "I s-screwed up so m-much." she sobbed. I hated hearing Bella cry so I slowly moved away and walked into my room, no surprise, it was also a complete mess. My hockey padding, torn and ripped apart, my hockey stick, broken and that shit was expensive.

"Una," I said walking into her room, she was sitting in the middle of the floor crying. "come here, are you okay?" she shook her head no and clutched Grumpy to her chest.

"He didn't leave me," Una mumbled "my room is gone." Her room was worse than mine, everything was on the floor. "What are we going to do Matty?"

"I'm going to go call the Cullen's, why don't you go sit with your mom." Una nodded and dragged Grumpy with her. I wanted to cry about all this but Bella was already broken, I need to keep things together. I grabbed my cell phone and called Emmett.

**BPOV**

"We packed up everything that wasn't ripped into or torn." Emmett said setting two suit cases on the ground in front of me. I sat on the steps to the house, I didn't want to go back in there. "You guys are going to stay at Edward's house, we already called him."

"No, you shouldn't have bothered him." I mumbled standing and wiping my tears away "You should have let him be."

"He would have been pissed out of his mind if I did that Bella, listen he's going to be on the first flight to Fork's when his game is over so you won't have to be without him for too long."

"Yeah, plus we'll stay with you for tonight." Rosalie smiled wrapping an arm around me. Jasper, Alice, Esme and Carlisle were all back in my house trying to clean things up, but it was hopeless. I looked in the back of my car and Una was asleep in her car seat with Grumpy resting in her lap. Matt waited in the driver side for me. "Follow us, and we'll help you get settled." I nodded and got into the passenger side.

"You okay Bella?" Matt said started the car and pulling out of the drive way. He reached over and took my hand in his.

"Everything is gone Matt, your hockey stuff-you can't play if your stuff is trashed." I sniffled "I feel so bad, we worked so hard on Una's princess room and in a day it's completely trashed.

"This is going to be completely out of the blue but I was talking to Edward while I packed for us to leave Texas and he said if you ever wanted to move out there he would, he said you mentioned how much you loved it."

"I did.."

"Plus there are a ton of teaching jobs open as well, and the whole southern feel down there is awesome I loved it." he laughed.

"You loved the bed," I giggled "but you have a point. I don't know I guess I would have to think about it, and I don't want Edward to move away from his family."

"They'd come as well, trust me they love Texas just as much as Edward. They all have their own houses, all on the same street and Edward said him and Sam are probably getting traded to the Dallas Stars next year."

"Seems like you and him already talked about this." I mumbled.

"Just something to chat about." Matt smiled as he pulled into the driveway of Edward's massive house. Matt got Una as I got out of the truck.

"Four bedrooms, three baths," Rosalie smiled "I would know I told him to buy it." Emmett walked around the car with Hunter in his arms. "Come on," we followed Rosalie and Emmett into the house and she showed Matt where Una would sleep and he set her in her room. She showed Matt his room and directed me to where Edward's room was.

"Can I talk to you Rosalie?" I asked sitting on Edward's bed.

"Sure kiddo, what do you want to talk about." She jumped on Edward's bed and rested her head in her hands.

"Well Matt brought up something about moving to Texas, since all this drama's being going on in Forks. It seems like a good fresh start but I don't want to-"

"Take Edward away from his family?" she finished for me and I nodded a yes. "I felt the same way when the whole family moved to Louisiana when he played football, but he's done now. All of our careers, we're able to continue them in other states. We like to move with the family and stay close. So if you're asking if we'll be made if you move to Texas the answer is no, well all love Texas and would move with you guys."

"Really?" I asked. "I don't want you guys doing something that you don't want to do."

"Trust me Bella, Texas is going to be a good thing. Just talk to Edward and see what he says."

**MPOV**

"She's changed," Parker said about Jessica when I picked him up. I had to get out of Edward's house it was to quiet. We were driving to a local sports bar that a lot of the kids are age went to. "it's like she transformed over night. When was the last time you saw her?"

"The night we had sex," I growled and gripped the steering wheel harder "what has she been doing since I was gone?"

"The quiet innocent girl that used to only wear jeans wears like crotch high skirts and tight ass shirts, bible I saw her making out with McQueen after school the day you left for Texas."

"I might move to Texas," I told him. "the high school down there has a really good hockey team." Parker loved hockey just as much as I did.

"Take me with you," I looked over at him as we stopped at a red light "I'm dead serious, take me with you. I won't be trouble, your sister loves me and I'll bring money to pay for everything I need but please take me with you."

"Like a foster child?" I laughed.

"If that's what you want to think of it as then yes, a foster child." Parker grinned "Just talk to Bella about it, she knows how much hockey means to us." I pulled my car into a parking space and noticed Jessica's car parked a little ways down. "Together man," he said holding up a fist and we knuckle punched.

We walked into Score-Keepers and there she was, sitting on another guys lap. It felt like the whole place got quiet and she turned to look at me. "Matty!" she smiled and ran into my arms wrapping her arms around my neck. My hands stayed at my side, I couldn't believe her she didn't even look the same. She wasn't wearing her adorable glasses, now she had contacts. She wore a tight skirt and an even tighter shirt. "I missed you baby."

"Really because the way you were all over that guy over there didn't feel like it." I said removing her arms from around my neck "What happened to you? You lose your virginity and now you're some psycho slut?"

"Why would you say that?" Jessica said folding her arms across her chest. "I love you Matt." For a second I saw the old Jessica but it all disappeared when I noticed the hickey on her neck.

"That's a bunch of shit, and you know it. We're over Jessica, and I don't ever want to see you again." I back away and Parker followed after me. "Son of a bitch," I screamed when we got outside and kicked a garbage can. "We're going to Texas." I told him. I couldn't stay here in Forks.

**BPOV**

"Shh," I whispered to Una as she slept in my arms as I sat in a bar stool in Edward's big kitchen at ten at night. Rosalie and Emmett had put Hunter to bed and went to sleep themselves. Matt walked into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. "Cops call yet?" I shook my head no.

"They said they couldn't find any finger prints or anything." I told him "I just can't think about it, I think I'm going to talk to Edward about Texas."

"Yeah I want to talk to you about that too actually." He said staring down at his water bottle. "I was wondering if we could take Parker with us?" I stayed silent for a couple minutes. "Bella?"

"Why?"

"You know his parents care more about his sister than they do him, and do you really think they'd care if he left Forks? He loves and cares about hockey just as much as I do. He said his parent's would give him money to pay for everything he needed, please Bella just think about it."

"I'll think about it," I said biting my lip "but I'm making no promises." He smiled and walked over to kiss the top of my head. "Get to bed." I told him. I sat there with Una for a few more minutes and heard a key in the front door. I walked over to the entrance of the kitchen and watched as the front door opened and Edward walked in.

"Bella," he sighed and jogged over to wrap Una and I up in a hug. The tears that I held in while the cops searched the house and as Esme, Carlisle and Jasper cleaned my house all feel out. "baby I'm here please don't cry."

"I don't k-know why all this b-bad stuff happens t-to me," I sobbed against his chest. Una stirred in my arms and I pulled away. "I h-hate it h-here." He pushed some hair out of my face and kissed my tear stained face.

"Tell me what you want baby," he said bending down a little so he could look at me "anything and I'll try to help you."

"I want to move to Texas," I told him "I know you love it there and it's a fresh start. If you don't want to we don't have to but I can't stay here anymore." Edward leaned down and kissed me passionately. "There's more, Matt wants' to know if Parker can come."

"I don't see why not, I know Parker is as passionate about hockey as Matt is but will his parent's allow that?"

"I've know the Jenkins for about two years and trust me anything to get Parker out of their hair will work, I don't know why they don't appreciate him more, he's an amazing kid."

"I wish everyone was as caring at you," Edward said kissing my nose and taking Una from me. We walked upstairs and laid her in her room, Grumpy jumped onto her bed and laid down next to her, I followed Edward into our room. "Tell me what happened?" he asked when we were laying down facing each other.

"When I walked in the house was completely trashed, it was like a horror movie flashing before my eyes. I had over a thousand dollars saved in this one pillow and it was all gone," I closed my eyes fighting back the tears "I'm sorry."

"Hey don't ever be sorry for crying in front of me baby," he pulled me close to him and I buried my face in his chest. "You're safe, Una and Matt they're all safe."

"I don't want you to see me as weak because I cry all the time," I sniffled.

"Wanna know what my mom told me once?" I nodded a yes "She told me some of the strongest people in the world are the ones that cry the most."

"Esme is very wise," I chuckled.

" Bella, I think you are a very strong person and I want you to cry whenever you want." I closed my eyes and Edward started humming My Best Friend.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Look who's here," Matt smiled as he walked into the kitchen with Parker behind him. "his craps in my room, we're ready to go."

"We're not leaving till like six at night." Edward laughed setting a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in front of Una. "I can tell you two are excited about being roommates."

"Parker we can play dollies together," Una smiled with food in her mouth.

"Of course," Parker said walking over and sitting down next to her. "that's the real reason why I want to move in with you guys, I think you're my best friend, not Matt." Una blushed. Parker ran his hand through his long blonde flow.

"You trying to bring in the ladies with that hair?" I laughed as Matt walked over and sat next to Parker. Edward and I stood on the other side of the island talking to them.

"You know it," Parker smiled and nudged Matt. He told me a little this morning about how he and Jessica had broken up. "so I heard the bed's are the house are pretty nice."

"They're heaven," I sighed, Edward laughed and I started washing some of the dishes in the sink "it's honestly like sleeping on clouds."

"My question is, are they going to let us even join the hockey team down there?" Matt asked "I mean did their season start?"

"A little while ago," Edward said "they started late so they've only played like two games. Trust me if I walk in there with you and ask that you be on the team I'm pretty sure they'll say yes. Plus Bella is going to try and get a job there as well."

"You're like the foster mommy and daddy from heaven." Matt smiled resting his head in his hand and staring at Edward and I with a huge grin on his face.

* * *

**Review  
**

**P.S. Thanks for all the awesome review for the last chapter.**

**XoXo **


	9. Chapter 9

Bella is a struggling single mom who takes care of her three year old daughter Una and seventeen year old brother Matt. Bella not one to fall for guys after her ex, Mike, left her damaged and thinking no guy could ever treat her good, that is until Bella meets Edward Cullen, Matt's new hockey coach and former NHL player. Will Bella fall for him or will she push him away because she fears he will treat her just like Mike.

* * *

**Chapter 9. Fresh New Things**

**EPOV**

"Do I look like a teacher?" Bella asked for the tenth time this morning as I drank my coffee. "Because I feel like if I don't look like a teacher they won't give me the job."

"They'll give you the job," I said leaning over and kissing her cheek. It was around seven in the morning and it was Parker and Matt's first day of school and Bella had an interview for the new art teacher. "you look fantastic."

"Right okay, now remember wake Una up around seven thirty and make sure she eats. I'm going out to lunch with Leah after my interview and probably shopping so I'll probably be home around noon," a slow smile slid across my face "and make sure she naps...why are you smiling like that?"

"The way you said home, like _our_ home." She smiled and leaned over to kiss me. "I like the sound of it."

"Alright enough, can we go now." Matt grumbled, Bella kissed me one last time and headed out the door with the boys. I washed dishes, and watched some television and finally decided to go wake up Una.

"No!" Una screamed when I walked silently into her room. "Get out!" Bella forewarned me last night this was how she acted in the morning.

"Come on sunshine," I smiled throwing the covers off her and picked her up. Una screamed the whole way downstairs until I set her on the couch, then she shut up and popped her thumb in her mouth. "Alright now that you're quiet I would like to-" Una mumbled something under her breath "what?" she mumbled again. "Una I can't understand what you're saying." once again she mumbled. "Una!" I saw the tears in her eyes before she started sobbing. Shit.

"I w-want m-mommy." Una sobbed. I didn't know what to do, I forgot what Bella had told me about how if you talk too much to Una in the morning she'll start crying. I went into the kitchen and called Bella.

"Hello?" she answered on the third ring.

"Hey I hope you're not in the interview already," I asked her "because we have an issue."

"What happened, what's wrong?" I stayed quiet for a minute and let the wails of Una go into the phone. "You talk to her didn't you?"

I sighed and rested my forehead in my hand "Yeah, what do I do?"

"Okay, take a blanket and wrap it around her," I put Bella on speaker, grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around Una "now pick her up," I did as she said "make sure the blanket's tight around her, and rub small circles on her back." I waited a few seconds and Una's sobs quieted and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"You are an amazing women," I smiled "sorry to bother you."

"Don't worry, give her a kiss for me." I hung up and walked around the room rubbing Una's back. Finally her crying stopped and I sat on the couch with her in my lap.

"What do you wanna watch?" I asked.

"Kardashions," she mumbled and crawled off my lap and laid down on the couch. I put Keeping Up With The Kardashions on and she stayed quiet.

"You're like your mother with the reality tv," I mumbled standing resting against the couch and closing my eyes.

When I opened them again Una was gone. I looked at the clock, I'd been asleep for almost two hours. "Una," I said walking into the kitchen. She sat on the floor with a big bowl of cereal in front of her. "what are you doing?"

"I was hungry," she said innocently "you were sleepy daddy." Just with her saying daddy made me happy, she had me wrapped around her finger. "I'm sorry," she scooped a spoon full of cereal and held it up to me. I bent down and took the bite.

"Yummy," I smiled kissing the top of her head "come on let's get you changed." I picked Una up and carried her into her new pink room. A big castle Bella had paint was on one wall, Grump laid sprawled out in the middle of her bed.

"I wanna wear this," Una said holding up a bright pink shirt with flowers on it and yellow jeans. "please?" I didn't argue just helped her change and then helped her into her shoes.

"Go downstairs and watch tv while I get ready." I said setting her on the floor. I brushed my teeth and changed into a Yale sweat shirt and jeans. I pulled a Forks hat on my head and slipped into tennis shoes.

"Where are we going?" Una asked as I carried her out to the car and buckled her into her carseat.

"We're going to pick up some things for the house and I'm thinking of getting your mom some flowers and possibly chocolate.."

"You did something bad, didn't you?" Damn she was smart.

"I just haven't told your mom that I might be gone for two weeks and I need to make her happy before I tell her." I said pulling out onto the street. "Let's not talk about it."

**BPOV**

"How did the interview go?" Leah asked as we shopped around a very expensive store Leah dragged me too.

"It went really well, I brought some of my art work to show the principal and he seemed impressed so we'll have to see how it goes." I said pulling out a shirt and looking at it.

"It's a big school, my neighbors daughter goes there and she says it massive." Leah draped another shirt over her arm.

"The principle gave me a kind of creepy vibe, it could just be me." I looked at the price of a shirt and set it back down.

"Not getting anything?" Leah smiled when I put another shirt away.

"Nah, I don't really need anything." I told her and looked at my phone to see if Edward had called me "Maybe I should get going."

"Is it your first time leaving Edward alone with Una?" I nodded a yes "I bet he's fine don't worry about it, buy some clothes you'll feel better."

"I really don't want to get anything I think I'm going to go home, thank you for lunch." I said hugging her "Let's do it again soon." After leaving Leah I drove home to an empty house. "Hello?" Once I checked the house I changed into sweats and laid on the couch. After an hour of waiting I finally texted Edward.

**Where r u? **

_Waiting outside school for Matt and Parker, be home soon :) _I was supposed to get Matt and Parker but since Edward already said he was I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I woke up a little while later when tiny hands pulled my eyes open. "Mama?"

"Bella!" I jumped up when Matt shouted in my ear. I reached over and smacked his arm. "You're still easy to scare."

"Shut up," I mumbled rubbing my eyes "how was the first day?"

"Pretty awesome," Parker said flopping down "the teachers are cool and we have practice tomorrow night so we'll see how that goes."

"I went shopping with daddy," Una said swaying back and forth in front of me "we bought you stuff." Edward walked around the corner and picked her up.

"You're not supposed to tell her," Edward said kissing Una's cheek

"Sorry," she blushed and he set her back on the floor.

"Tonight we have to go to a dinner with my team and for once I won't be the awkward one without a girlfriend there so you should go get ready." Edward smiled. "Alice is on her way over."

"But what if I want to stay home with Una?" Edward laughed and picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. "Edward!"

"Matt and Parker are going to watch her, she'll be fine." As we passed the front door Alice walked in with a box under her arm.

"Oh hey Bella," Alice smiled following us upstairs. Edward finally set me down on the chair in front of the mirror in our big bathroom. "thanks Eddie."

"No problem little sis," he said kissing the top of Alice's head as he walked out of the door.

"This is going to be horrible," I mumbled as Alice started pulling makeup and hair spray out of her box that she carried in.

"Don't be so dramatic," she said grabbing a piece of my hair and curling it. After thirty minutes of curling my hair Alice started my makeup. Una walked in and crawled on my lap.

"Alice what are you doing?" Una asked as Alice applied mascara to my eyelashes.

"Making your mom even prettier than she already is," Alice winked at me. "what do you think?" She asked Una when she was finally finished.

"You look pretty," Una said. I looked in the mirror and Alice pulled my hair into a loose bun at my neck and curly loose pieces hung around my neck.

"I am sorry Miss. Una but I need to get your mom into her dress," Alice picked Una up off my lap and set her on the floor. Alice helped me squeeze myself into a light blue dress and five inch heels. "You're not gonna fall."

"Yes I am," I told her for the fifth time as she helped me down the steps. "I feel like I'm going to embarrass myself in front of his friends."

"Keep your head high, and don't let any of those snotty hockey wives treat you like shit, got it!" I nodded a yes. Edward walked up behind me in a grey suit, white button down and light blue tie.

"Looking nice Cullen," I smiled when he wrapped his arms around my waist. "you clean up nice."

"Now I have to say you two do make a pretty nice couple," Matt said looking at us while he sat on the couch playing Xbox.

"Thank you, now let's get going." Edward led me outside and opened my door for me. "Did I mention how beautiful you look?" He leaned down and kissed me. I was a nervous wreck the whole way to the restaurant chewing on my lip and playing with my hands. "Stop." Edward placed his hand ontop of mine.

"I just want them to like me,"

"They will trust me."

"And if they turn out hating me, what are you going to do then?"

"I'm basically getting traded next year so I don't give a shit about what they think." He laughed pulling into the parking lot."Please don't be nervous."

I took Edward's hand as he led me inside. The hostess led us into a VIP room where twenty guys sat with women all beside them. I spotted Leah and sat down next to her with Edward beside me. "Did think I'd be seeing you again today." I smiled.

"Neither did I," she growled "I had a whole romantic night planned for us and he drops the bomb that we have to be here." We ordered our drinks and were handed the menu.

"Cullen who's the girl," A man across from the table asked and received a slap on the arm by a women with short blonde hair and a very pregnant stomach. "damn Jane that hurt."

"Don't be rude Ryan," she smiled as he rubbed his arm "I'm Jane and this annoying guy is my husband Ryan McCafferty."

"I'm not annoying I was simply asking a question, I'm sorry if I was being rude." he glared at his wife then smiled.

"No you weren't rude at all," I smiled "my name is Bella it's nice to meet both of you."

"Where the hell is Nick," The man at the head of the table yelled and I assumed he was the coach. "damn kid is always late." As if on cue a tall guy with sandy blond hair, who I guessed was Nick and his date, Tanya.

"You have got to be kidding me," Jane mumbled, she must have heard what happened at the game. Tanya took a seat next to Ryan and smiled at me.

"Hi Bella," Tanya said looking between Edward and I. Edward placed a hand on my knee and gave me a little squeeze. As the dinner went on Tanya kept staring at me but I kept conversation with Leah and Jane while all the guys talked. Finally as most of the couples were clearing out and Edward, Ryan and Paul, Leah's husband, were paying our bills Tanya spoke. "So Bella how's your daughter."

"She's fine," I said taking a sip of my water. "are you ready to go?" I whispered to Edward. He nodded and helped me out of the chair.

"Yanno Bella I had a nice chat with your ex-fiancé." Tanya said standing with her date "He wasn't too pleased to find out though a magazine that you took his daughter all the way to Texas."

"He doesn't have any rights Tanya," I took Edward's hand in mine.

"Right, and he mentioned to be about your anxiety about being alone...how are you going to function with Edward being away from two weeks."

"What is she talking about?" I asked looking up at Edward.

"That's enough, we're going home." I exchanged numbers with Jane and waved bye to her and Leah both. In the car was when I finally spoke.

"When were you going to tell me that you were leaving for two weeks?"

"When were you going to tell me that you had anxiety? That's a serious thing Bella, and I have to find out from Tanya."

"How do you think I feel finding out my boyfriend-" I chocked back a sob as tears of anger fell down my face "-my boyfriend is leaving for two weeks." The rest of the ride back to the house was silent and when I got inside I kicked off my shoes and padded into the kitchen. I went through the cabinets and grabbed a bag of chips.

When I walked though the living room to get to the stairs Edward was laying on the couch watching tv, I went and checked on Una, Matt and Parker who were all asleep. I walked into our bedroom and a big bouquet of flowers laid in the middle of the bed.

Yes I was made at the fact Edward didn't tell me he was leaving for two weeks but I just wanted him to talk to me. I changed into oversized sweats and walked downstairs to join him back on the couch. "Want some chips?" I asked holding the bag in front of him.

"The roses were for you when we got home, when we were happy not fighting." he grumbled opening the chips and taking one.

"Are you saying I can't have them anymore?" I said jutting out my bottom lip "I really like them please let me have them."

A slow smile spread across his face "Yeah you can keep them." I lifted Edward's arm and snuggled under it. "Are you not mad at me anymore?"

"Just tell me when you leave okay, I know I'm probably going to cry and freak out but it's only because I'm used to having the person I love leave and sometimes never come back."

"Bella I'm always coming back, I promise." Edward kissed the top of my head. "I would never leave you or the kids, ever."

**EPOV**

It was around four in the morning when I heard the bedroom door open and little feet tip-toe across the floor. Just as Una was about to wake up her mom I motioned for her to come over to me."What is it baby?"

"It's raining and I'm scared, please I don't want to stay alone." I moved over a little and she crawled in next to me. "Grump likes the rain so he's in my bed."

"I see," I said closing my eyes

"But when it rains mommy is scared to and I'm glad she has you to keep her safe." Una said rubbing her hands up and down the scruff on my face.

"Una, it's very late don't you think you need to go to sleep. You have day care tomorrow." I said pulling her hand away.

"Daddy please don't let me go," I opened my eyes and her puppy face made me melt "daddy please." Once again I couldn't say no to her.

"I'll talk to your mom in the morning but you really do need to go to sleep baby."

"Love you daddy," she smiled and finally closed her beautiful eyes.

* * *

**Short Sorry. Next one will be better.**

**Review**

**XoXo**


	10. Chapter 10

Bella is a struggling single mom who takes care of her three year old daughter Una and seventeen year old brother Matt. Bella not one to fall for guys after her ex, Mike, left her damaged and thinking no guy could ever treat her good, that is until Bella meets Edward Cullen, Matt's new hockey coach and former NHL player. Will Bella fall for him or will she push him away because she fears he will treat her just like Mike.

* * *

**Chapter 10. Pink**

"I would like to know," I said to Edward as I walked in the house after dropping Una off at daycare "After a couple months of Una going to daycare in Forks, today she just had a terrible day leaving me."

Edward shrugged and continued eating his cereal "I don't know," he mumbled.

"Really because she was crying that her daddy said she could stay home. Got anything to say for that?" I said slapping him on the back.

"She got to me last night, what could I say?" Edward admitted. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you," I smiled. He wrapped his arms around my waist and looked down at me. "the school called me on my way back home, I didn't get the job."

"Seriously?" I nodded a yes "Well they're missing out on one of the most amazing art teachers they could ever have."

"Stop sucking up," I laughed leaning up on my tip toes and kissing his bear shoulder. He reached down and grabbed my legs and picked me up.

"You find it sexy," he mumbled while kissing my neck and walking us upstairs.

"Just a little," I breathed when he tossed me on the bed and hovered over me. "you know you're very sexy when you're aggressive." He grabbed the end of my shirt and pulled it over my head.

"I think everything about you is sexy," he kissed my stomach and removed my pants. He kissed his way back up my stomach, over my breasts and my neck stopping just as he was at my lips "are you sure about going any further? Because if not, we can stop."

"I am one hundred percent positive that I want to make love to you Edward Cullen," I kissed his jaw "I love you."

"Say it one more time,"

"I love you," I smiled and he leaned down and kissed me passionately.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"You know we can skype when I'm gone," Edward said when we laid in our bed wrapped in nothing but a bed sheet. I rested my chin on his chest and looked up at him "so you don't miss me too much."

"Una will like that since you can't be there for her birthday," I mumbled playing with his chest hair "she's going to be really sad."

"I know baby, I really wish I could be there but I have a game that day, I'll make sure we win that game just for her."

"She mentioned to me this morning as I was helping her get ready for daycare how she wanted a brother or sister." he said.

"What do you think about that?" I asked "Do you want kids?"

"With you, of course but I just think we should wait for awhile we're still pretty early in the relationship."Edward said and reached over and checked the time on his phone. "The boys are going to be home soon."

"They're getting Una right?"

"Yeah, and as much as I'd like to do this a third time we really need to get up."

"No," I whined and tightened my arms around his neck "please let's just lay here forever." Edward laughed and kissed the top of my head.

"When I get back we'll go on a vacation and have tons of time to just lay in bed." I got up and changed into sweats and just as I walked down the steps the doors opened and Matt, Parker and Una walked in.

"Hey baby," I said going to pick her up but she ran past me into the living room.

"She's pissed at you and Edward," Parker laughed.

"Yeah you didn't let her stay home from school today, she was bitching the whole way home." Matt said grabbing a bag of grapes and digging into them. "Do you care if Parker and I go hangout with some of the guys from the team after practice tonight?"

"No I don't care but say goodbye to Edward because he probably won't be here when you get back. When's practice?"

"At four, we're just stopping to get some food then leaving." Matt walked over and kissed me on the cheek. "Bye Bells,"

Parker walked passed and kissed me on the cheek as well "Bye foster mommy," he smiled and left with Matt. I walked into the living room and sat on the couch next to Una.

"Don't be mad at me Una," I said pushing hair back away from her face "please you know you had to go to daycare today."

"No one talked to me," Una said with tears in her eyes "they all hated me momma." She crawled into my lap and I wrapped her in a hug. Edward walked down and sat down next to us. "Go away!"

"Hey why so crappy little frog," Edward said tickling Una's belly, she swatted his hand away. "Una?!"

"I hate you, you make me go to daycare and everyone hated me." she cried against my neck. I stood up and walked around the room bouncing her in my arms.

"Did they let you nap?" I asked.

Una nodded "I couldn't nap, I just wanted to go home." She rubbed at her eyes and quieted as I rubbed her back. I walked up to her room and laid her in bed, I removed her shoes pants and shirt and left her princess underwear on because Una loved sleeping half naked.

"She hates me," Edward mumbled when I walked back downstairs. "I feel so bad, I shouldn't have said yes to letting her stay home." I tucked my feet under my butt and sat down next to him.

"Don't be sad, she'll get over it she just doesn't like first days and I should have remembered that." I ran my hands through his hair "I can promise you when she wakes up she'll be happy."

"I didn't buy her a cat for her birthday," he admitted "she's going to hate me again. I can't handle her telling me she hates me."

"Stop she's said she's hated me before and trust me she get's over it," I leaned over and kissed him. "Did Matt and Parker go up and say bye?"

"Yup as I was packing, I have to leave soon." He leaned over and kissed me. "I'm going to go give Una a kiss and grab my suitcase." While Edward went upstairs I grabbed a couple cereal bars and met him at the bottom of the stops.

"Take these, in case you get hungry." I said tucking it into the pocket of the backpack he was using as a carry on. "Be safe and I'll watch you games."

"I love you," he leaned down and kissed me. "Bye babe." I waved Edward goodbye as he pulled out of the driveway. I went back into the living room and turn on E! News.

Ryan Seacrest was on the screen talking to Giuliana Rancic "Giuliana have you seen Edward's new girlfriend?"

"Yes the girl with the adorable little daughter, " she turned to face the camera "now we've seen Edward with Bella for about two months now and it seems they even moved in together, in Texas!"

"I know and because you love fashion so much give me your opinion on her." Ryan asked. I was tempted to turn the channel but I just couldn't.

"You can tell she's not a Hollywood girl and she's casual but sexy at the same time and it's a good look. She's defiantly a style icon that we should watch for." Giuliana said smiling at Ryan "And what a lucky girl she is for being able to say she's Edward Cullen's boyfriend." I smiled and turned the television off.

* * *

If I thought I could handle a week without Edward I was totally wrong. I was on day eight and it was terrible. I still couldn't find a job, Una complained every night that she wanted Edward back home and it wasn't helpful that Matt and Parker had hockey twenty four seven and could barely help. Too top everything off since four this morning I've been throwing up, and Una's party was tomorrow and I couldn't be sick.

"You want some help," Rosalie asked as I hung up some decorations for Una's party tomorrow. "you look so bad."

"Thank you," I said giving her a big smile "like I didn't already know that." I stepped down off the ladder and looked up at the sign that said 'Happy 4th Birthday.'

"How's the job search going?" Rose asked as she blew up some balloons and tossed them on the floor. "Any luck?"

"No, another school turned me down. I don't get why, it was so easy to get the job at Forks and no one wants me here, I might as well just stay home and eat."

"Now we don't want that do we?" she smiled and tossed another balloon on the floor "I can't believe Una's four, I feel like when Hunter turns one I'm going to cry."

"It goes by fast, I remember her just starting to walk and now she's as sassy as ever." I smiled grabbing a roll of streamers and winding it around the stair railing.

"I bet you wish Edward was here doing this with you huh?"

"You're pretty good too," I smiled "plus I like girl time." I finished hanging the streamers and laid down on the couch. "I honestly feel so sick to my stomach."

"If Alice finds out you're sick she's not going to let you come downstairs, you know she hates germs and wouldn't want you infecting the kids." Rosalie walked over and sat down by my feet "You probably should go up and sleep, I'll finish up everything."

"You're a life saver," I hugged Rose and went upstairs to take a very needed nap.

"It's not getting any better is it?" Alice asked the next day as I heaved into the toilet. I shook my head no "I'm not letting you come downstairs you understand that?"

I wiped my mouth "Alice this is Una's fourth birthday, I can't miss this." I said standing up and rinsing my mouth out. "I'm fine."

"No you're not, I'm not letting you get anyone else sick. I'm being serious Bella stay up here." Alice gave me a serious look and left my room. I waited a couple minutes and walked out of my room and across my door looked over the railing that viewed that living room.

Una wasn't in sight which went she was outside playing with Emily, and some of the other kids invited to her party. I walked back into my room and called Edward.

"Hey beautiful," he answered. I lifted the covers and crawled under them and broke down sobbing "hey hey, what's wrong? Did something happen to Una?"

"N-No I'm sick a-and I can't e-even celebrate my daughters b-birthday with her." I cried into the phone. "Edward i-it's her fourth birthday."

"I know baby, I didn't think Alice would actually force you to stay upstairs." Edward said through the phone "I wish I was there I'm so sorry."

"Come home soon," I sniffled

"I will baby, but I'm getting ready for the game now so I have to go. You better be watching." I chuckled and rubbed my eyes.

"Always, I love you."

"Love you too Bella, get some rest." After my talk with Edward I laid in bed for what seemed like forever and finally decided to go look again at the living room. Everyone was eating, even all the little kids and they're parent's except for Una. Emmett and Jasper were trying to cheer her up but she just rested her head in her hand and gave them small smiles.

Just as I was about to walk downstairs and join the party Rosalie walked back up with Leah and pushed me into the bedroom. "I'm going down there, Una needs me. I need to be there." I told both of them.

"We know," Leah said shutting the bedroom door "but I was talking to Rosalie last night and she told me how sick you where. We got you this," Leah handed me a plastic bag. I reached inside and pulled out a pregnancy test.

"You're kidding right?" I asked both of them but they didn't say anything.

"You've been throwing up like crazy and usually when people throw up they lose their appetite but you want more food, especially chocolate." Rosalie pointed out "Just take it Bella." I didn't argue just walked into the bathroom. I took the stick out of the box and peed on it. After setting it on the counter and washing my hands I joined Leah and Rosalie on the bed.

"Matt and Parker have been trying to make Una smile the whole party, she didn't even smile with Emmett called her Una-Pop." Leah said rubbing my back "She need's you."

"I just want to find this out," I said tapping my foot. "two more minutes." I chewed on my bottom lip. "Did she open gifts yet?"

"Yeah and even though she was polite and thanked everyone you could tell she missed you." Rose said looking down at her hands "We haven't cut cake yet."

"I made sure they put princesses on there." I laughed "They lady at the grocery store tried to fight me on it but I couldn't let her."

"You're a good mom," Leah smiled. I looked at the clock and walked back into the bathroom. There in a blue symbol was my answer.

"What does it say?" Rosalie asked. I picked up the stick and showed it to them with tears in my eyes.

"There's a plus sign guys, I'm pregnant." I felt even more sick to my stomach than I was before. I was pregnant with Edward Cullen's baby. He's going to think I'm doing this to trap him, that's probably what his parents are going to think too. I can't have another set of parent's pissed at me.

"Talk to me," Rosalie said moving me to sit on the toilet. "you're looking super white right now Bells."

"He's going to hate me, he doesn't want a baby right now. He's going to think I'm doing this to trap him or for his money. Imagine what Carlisle and Esme are going to think, I know they think we've already moved to fast by moving in together." I cried silently.

"He will not hate you Bella," Leah said wrapping an arm around my shoulders "Edward loves you and he will love this baby as well."

"No, he doesn't want one now." I told them "Just don't tell anyone right now. I'll tell him when I'm ready but this stays between us." I put the test in a plastic bag and hid it in the towels. I wiped my face and walked downstairs into the living room. As soon as Una saw me she got up from her seat and ran over. "Hi pretty girl."

"Mommy are you feeling better, Aunt Ally said you were sick." Una smiled playing with my long hair. "You missed my gifts."

"I know baby I'm sorry but you can show me later, how about we cut that cake?" twelve other little kids cheered. Alice gave me a funny look as we went over and sang happy birthday to Una. After cutting the cake I rested against the counter and took a couple deep breaths, I was pregnant.

"Mommy look at Grumpys hat," Una laughed as I cleaned up after her party. I had sent everyone home saying that I just needed some time with Una, Matt and Parker.

"This cake is fantastic," Parker said eating it "can I get this for my birthday too, minus the pink everywhere?"

"Sure," I laughed. Matt sat on the couch watching Edward' s hockey game. "Una take the happy birthday hat off Grumpy, he hates it."

"No he doesn't," Una smiled playing with Grumpys paws and kissing the top of his head "he's my best friend forever." After cleaning I joined everyone on the couch and watched Edward's game which was over fast when they won 4-1.

"I wish Edward was here," Matt said switching the channel once the game was over "he would have made the party even better."

"He'll be home in like four days," I said running my hands through Una's hair. "You guys have your game tomorrow right?" Parker and Matt both nodded a yes "Okay we'll be there cheering you on."

"Good you better be super duper loud," Matt said poking Una's stomach.

"Kiss Matt and Parker goodnight," I told her and she crawled over and thanked them both for her gift which was a castle that she could play in but they still had to put together. I carried Una upstairs and tucked her into bed "you have a good birthday."

"Yup, mommy when I wished on my candles I wish for you and Edward to be together forever." I smiled and kissed her on the top of the head.

"Sleep tight baby, happy birthday." I walked out of her room and closed the door behind me. I don't think Edward would want to be with me forever if he knew I was pregnant.

* * *

"That's your third hotdog," Rosalie said to me as we sat in the stands at Matt and Parkers hockey game. "you should probably stop eating before someone makes a joke about you being pregnant and you blush. Yes you suck at keeping a secret Bella, you blush when someone catches your lie."

"Sorry I'm just so hungry and the hotdogs are so good." I took another bite of the one I had in my hand and took a sip of my pop.

"Cute it out with the caffeine as well," Rosalie grumbled.

"Rose, I've been pregnant before I know," I rolled my eyes "didn't know you were my mom."

"When do you plan on telling him?"

"I don't know, I need to get an ultrasound first to confirm that I am one hundred percent pregnant." I finished my hotdog and wiped my hands on the napkin I had.

"Don't worry I called the OB/GYN down here and got you an appointment for tomorrow, I'll go with you." she smiled "What?"

"Stop Rose, I can do this myself." I said looking down at Una as she cheered on the team with Alice. "I just don't want you to be surprised when Edward says he doesn't want a baby."

"He's not Mike, " she said quietly "stop thinking that way. "

"Rose you have no idea what it's like to be in the relationship I was , so excuse me for being a little timid in telling the man who's child I'm carrying that I'm pregnant because the last time I did his parents hated me and after I had Una he hated her." I moved away from Rosalie and walked down the bleachers to sit next to Una and Alice.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Is this your first child Ms. Swan?" The doctor asked as she applied the coupling gel. She looked to be in her forties with short brown hair.

"No I have a four year old daughter." I told her smiling. She placed the probe on my lower stomach and started moving it around.

She pointing to a small sac on the screen "That right there Ms. Swan is your baby." Tears formed into my eyes.

"I don't want this getting out, to the media I mean. You guys won't do that right?" I asked wiping tears away.

"Of course not, we could get into a lot of trouble for doing that." She pressed some buttons and started wiping the gel off me. "You're dating the hockey player right?"

"I haven't told him yet, and I need it to be the right time and I need for it to be from me." I told her pulling my shirt down.

"I understand, since you've already had one I'll save you the lecture and tell you to stay healthy, active no caffeine drink tea it's better for you and I'll see you in five weeks, okay?"

"Thank you," I told her. I drove home thinking of how I was going to tell Edward, should I blurt it out? Should I do something cute? No. After the twenty minute drive I was finally home. I unlocked the front door and there standing in the living room was Edward.

"Hey baby." My heart dropped.

* * *

**Review**

**XoXo**


	11. Chapter 11

Bella is a struggling single mom who takes care of her three year old daughter Una and seventeen year old brother Matt. Bella not one to fall for guys after her ex, Mike, left her damaged and thinking no guy could ever treat her good, that is until Bella meets Edward Cullen, Matt's new hockey coach and former NHL player. Will Bella fall for him or will she push him away because she fears he will treat her just like Mike.

* * *

**Chapter 11. Man of My Dreams**

My heart dropped, but as soon as I looked into Edward's beautiful green eyes I ran forward and threw myself into his arms. "I missed you." I said against his neck and kissed him "You're home early."

"I missed you too Bella, where were you I thought you'd be home?" I pulled away and looked up at him. I couldn't tell me now, I wanted him happy for a little before I ruined it.

"Just had an errand to run baby," I took his face into my hands and looked at the bruise he had around his eye "what happened?!"

"Got in a fight with the other team, they were assholes anyway." He took my hand on his face and kissed it. "You look very pretty, you're glowing."

"Very funny Cullen," I mumbled pulling away and walking into the kitchen. "Una missed you on her birthday, and it didn't help that I was..." I stopped talking when I saw a little gray kitten sitting on the kitchen counter. "Edward!"

"I promised Una a kitten, and I did see you looking at gray ones online before I left." He went over and picked the little kitten up. "I think he's cute."

"I guess he's cute," I said petting the small animal "not as cute as you though." I was just about to kiss Edward when the front door banged open and Matt and Parker ran in to hug Edward.

"I just knew you'd be back today," Matt said hugging him.

"Who's cat?" Parker said taking the kitten from Edward and staring into its eyes.

"Una," Edward laughed and took the cat back "don't break it." While the boys caught up I called the rest of Edward's family and told them he was home. Alice said she'd pick Una up for me when she got home. By six the whole house was filled with Edward's family. I sat in a car stool and nibbled on a carrot.

"Mama," Una said looking up at me "don't you like my new cat? I named him Nugget, do you like it?" She swayed back and forth with the sleeping kitty in her arms.

"I love it," I said bending down and kissing the top of her head. Una ran off and Rosalie made her way over to me. "What?"

"Have you told him?" I shook my head no. "You're going to tell him right?"

"Rosalie you need to mind your own damn business when I tell him I'm totally prepared for him to kick me on the street so I'm trying to have him like me for at least a few more hours before he hates me."

"He's my brother Bella, and I don't want to see him getting hurt-"

"Him getting hurt? He's not the one that's pregnant is he, no that's right I am. How the hell is this hurting him?"

"Because Bella, the way I've seen you act with finding out that you're pregnant shows me how immature you are. You're going to take this baby from him, you're gonna ruin his life if you walk out on him." Angry tears filled my eyes.

"You're a bitch." I stormed back Rosalie and walked out into the front not even caring that I didn't have a jacket on and it was a bit chilly. I just kept walking, tears ran down my face and I couldn't hold them back. I finally stopped when I was about two streets away.

"Bella!" Matt yelled running towards me, as soon as he reached me I broke down crying "Hey Bells what's wrong."

"E-Everything is so messed up," I cried "I j-just want mom. I want her h-here and I want to be a-able to call her and talk to her a-and I can't." Matt wrapped me in a hug. "I'm p-pregnant." I felt him tighten the hug. "He's g-gonna hate me, I'm so scared."

"He's not going to hate you, he's not Mike." he said rubbing my back.

"Rose told me that I was going to leave him, like what is she talking about?" I said pulling away and wiping my eyes "I'm worried he's going to leave me."

"You listen to me Isabella Swan, that man in there loves you so much more than you think he does. He will not leave you because of this. If he does, I will personally beat the living shit out of him." I laughed at the last part. "You gotta tell him."

"I will tonight," I sniffled. We walked back silently, the house was empty except for Una, Parker and Edward watching television on the couch.

"You okay, I was going to go after you but Matt insisted he went." Edward said walking over and wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm fine, just needed some fresh air." I went over and sat next to Una was had Grumpy on one side and Nugget on the other. "You look sleepy baby girl."

"Uh," she shrugged and her eyes drooped a little as she struggled to stay sitting straight. "no mommy stop." Una whined when I picked her up and carried her upstairs. Edward grabbed both of the cats and followed me.

"You're sleepy, you're going to bed." I whispered setting her on her bed and changing her into pajama's. Edward set Grumpy and Nugget in bed with her and she was asleep within minutes.

"We should talk," Edward said pulling me into our bedroom, I went over and sat on the edge of the bed while he paced in front of me "something's up with you. First you and Rose have some super intense argument and then you storm out and you come back and I know you've been crying." Now or never. I reached over to the nightstand and opened it and took out a small rectangular box.

"Here," I said handing it to him. He gave me a funny look at took the box. I held my breath while he tore into it and his eyes went wide. Inside the tiny box of was yellow onsie with "#1 baby" written on it and my positive pregnancy test in a plastic bag was with it. He dropped to his knees in front of me. "no please don't be mad."

"Bella.."

"Please don't be mad I'll do anything but please don't be mad at me. I'll take care of it and you don't have to deal with it and-" I stopped for a minute to wipe my tears from my face "I'll do anything but please don't hate me, I can't take you hating me Edward."

"Thank you," Edward said as he stared at the onsie. "for giving me the most amazing thing in the world. A family."

"You're not mad?"

"No Bella, never." He touched my stomach and kissed me "I would never be mad at you for this, this is something we created and I love it just as much as I love you."

"I love you so much," I sobbed wrapping my arms around his neck. "Edward Cullen you are the man of my dreams."

* * *

"So what do I have to do now that you're pregnant?" Edward asked as washed dishes the next morning. "Do I need to do something?"

"Just get me food when I start craving it," I giggled "other than that you just have to massage my feet and back and we'll be all good."

"Why is daddy massaging your feet mommy?" Una asked from behind us. We looked at each other and Edward picked her up.

"Well it just happens that I'm going to have a baby Una, how do you feel about that?" She stayed quiet for a few minutes and rested her head on Edward's shoulder.

"Can they play dollies with me?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Of course," I said tickling her stomach and kissing her "I love you so much my little princess, you're going to be a great big sister."

"I know mama, I'm gonna teach the baby everything." She smiled. "Like how to play princess and where the best hiding spots are."

"What if it's a boy, I don't think he's going to want to play princess." I said scrunching up my nose. Una folded her arms across her chest.

"Mama if it's a boy you're gonna have to have Matt teach him things." Edward set Una down on the floor and she ran off.

"She took that well," Edward smiled as he kissed the top of my head. "when should we tell my parents?" I shrugged and continued washing dishes "What's wrong, do you not want to tell them?"

"Your parent's already hate me Edward, we're moving too fast for them and a baby would just piss them off even more." I set a dish in the strainer "If you want to tell them I don't want to be there."

"Babies make my parent's happy though, I'm sure they'll be delighted." He was wrong. The minute we sat down in Carlisle and Esme house to tell them I was pregnant she broke down in tears. Crying that Rosalie had already told the whole family.

"Fantastic," I said quietly "just want I wanted, them to hear it from your sister that hates me. I told you this was a bad idea Edward."

"Mom are you honestly that upset over this?" Esme paced back and forth while Carlisle sat in the longue chair staring out the window.

"I'm leaving," I said standing and brushing past Esme. Just as I was at the door she called out my name and grabbed my hand. "what is it Esme?"

"Bella I just don't want you hurting him," I snatched my hand away.

"I'm so sick of people thinking that I'm going to hurt Edward, how am I possibly going to hurt him? I love him, he's the one that could hurt me by leaving me. If you think of me that way Esme then we have nothing to talk about." I left the house and walked the ten minutes it took to get to my house.

"Everyone honestly thinks I'm the one hurting him," I cried out loud and noticed Parker and Matt sitting on the couch "I'm the one that's scared of being left!"

"Whoa fireball, what happened to you?" Matt chuckled "Someone burst the happy bubble you had this morning?"

"For once I want a family that will love me for carrying their sons child. I don't want people hating me, you know I hate when people hate me." I told Matt.

"Shit you're really pissed off right now." Parker laughed "Maybe some fresh air?"

"I had fresh air walking home, what I want is for people to fucking accept that I'm pregnant. I have but everyone in Edward's family fucking hates me and I can't to this it makes me what to go back to Forks." I felt hot tears run down my face "I can't stop crying and I hate it Matt."

"You're always like this when it's close to the anniversary of moms death." Matt said quietly as he wrapped me in a hug "I miss her too Bells."

"I just wish she was here to see Una and the baby and see you how amazing you are." I sobbed into his shoulder. "I'm so stressed out Matt."

"I know," He kissed my forehead "go upstairs and lay down. Una's taking a nap so no one will bother you. It's what you need, go on." I nodded and walked up to my room.

**Matt**

I didn't bother knocking when I walked into Mr. and Mrs. Cullen's house. Edward was talking with his parent's and both turned when I stormed in. "This has to stop," I told them.

"Matt this is adult business." Esme said softly placing a hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off.

"That's bullshit, that's my sister. She's been crying ever since she found out she was having a baby all you people do is put her down." I told him.

Edward stepped forward "Matt settle down." That made me even more angry, I honestly wanted to punch him at this moment.

"I'm not going to settle down, you need to accept it. All she wanted was for you to accept the fact that she was pregnant and you just tear her apart." I explained "She's gone through so much and you keep telling her she's going to hurt her when she would never do that. I understand, sure they're moving fast but get over it because that is your grandson or granddaughter inside my sister and if she has an anxiety attack over the stress you people are putting on her I will not hesitate to suggest moving back to Forks."

That burst of energy I had was amazing, I never expected that out of me. As I walked back home I saw one of the girls from school walking her dog. "Bree!" I shouted and ran across the street to her. Bree had long brown hair and big glasses with the warmest blue eyes.

"Hey Matt," she blushed looking down at her little dog.

"What's your dog's name?" I asked bending to pet the little wiener dog as its tail moved back and forth.

"Ronald," she giggled "she like people as you can tell." Bree was the quiet girl in school with not a lot of friends. I felt honored when she finally talked to me in English class one day.

"Hey so I was wondering since tomorrow is going to be really nice and I don't have Saturday practice we should go out to dinner," I smiled shoving my hands in my back pocket.

"L-Like a date?" Bree stuttered, I nodded a yes "Oh, I mean yes. I would love to go on a date with you."

"Cool, I'll pick you up around six." I said moving away. "I won't be late!"

**Edward**

"Hmm what about this clip mommy?" Una asked Bella as she sat on the floor in Una's room. I watched quietly as Una played with Bella's hair, she had so much patience. "Want the purple one or the blue one?"

"Well your daddy said I look good in blue but it's whatever color you want." Bella smiled as Una placed four blue flower clips into Bella's hair. "Do I look stunning?"

"You look beautiful momma." Una laughed wrapping her arms around Bella's neck. "I think you're the prettiest lady ever and the baby is gonna be extra pretty."

"Yanno know," Bella said tapping Una's nose "that was the nicest comment I've gotten today. You make my day so much better."

Una ran a finger under Bella's eyes and the tip of her nose "Mama you been crying," Una mumbled "I don't like that. It makes me sad, who made you cry?"

"That's not important," Bella said kissing Una's hand "what's important is how much I love you and I never want you to worry about anything, got it?"

"Got it," Una saluted, she turned and saw me standing in the doorway "Daddy what are you doing come play with us." I walked over and sat down on the floor next to Bella. "Look mommy's been crying."

"I know sweetie," I said glancing over at Bella as she quietly took the clips out of her hair. "I see you were cheering her up though."

"Mhm, I'm the best at that! Aren't I mama?" Una bounced up and down.

"You are, how about you go watch TV downstairs with Parker before bed." Bella said standing and following Una out the door.

"Let's talk," I grabbed Bella's arm. "you look so torn up Bella and I hate seeing you like this."

"No I can't," I saw the tears form in her eyes and it broke my heart "I just I need to relax the stress isn't good for the baby. I just can't talk right now." She pulled away and I joined her downstairs where she sat on the opposite end of the couch from me. When we went upstairs to bed she made sure to put a pillow in-between us.

I grabbed the pillow and tossed it on the floor. "Stop don't block me out." I yelled

"I'm sorry I'm not blocking you out," her voice was shaking "I'm sorry." I realized my mistake, me yelling at her like that had just put me in Mike's category.

"No don't apologize, I'm sorry." I huffed, I reached for the pillow off the floor and placed it in the middle of us. I turned on my side and closed my eyes.

"E-Edward don't be mad I'll move the pillow." The voice, the sound of her voice I could just hear she was scared of me. I turned onto my other side that was facing her.

"Keep the pillow right where it is, I'm not mad at you baby." I reached over and moved some hair back away from her face.

"No I'll move it," she pulled the pillow away and threw it on floor "do you want me to move toward you?" I sighed, I had fucked up real bad.

"I want you to do what you want baby."

"Ok." I closed my eyes but couldn't sleep because I know Bella didn't fall asleep. She kept moving all night flipping back and forth. I rolled onto my stomach and threw my hand over and her dragged her closer to me.

"Go to sleep," I mumbled against her neck. "it's two in the morning you need to get rest, both of you."

"I love you, and I just wanted you to know that." She said running a finger up and down my bicep. "Tomorrow I'll go and talk to your mom, apologize for my actions."

"No need to apologize, she's already coming over here tomorrow to apologize to you. Trust me Bella, I will never leave you and I know you'll never leave me. Stop worrying because we're having this baby and we're going to be a family.

* * *

**Review**

**XoXo**


	12. Chapter 12

Bella is a struggling single mom who takes care of her three year old daughter Una and seventeen year old brother Matt. Bella not one to fall for guys after her ex, Mike, left her damaged and thinking no guy could ever treat her good, that is until Bella meets Edward Cullen, Matt's new hockey coach and former NHL player. Will Bella fall for him or will she push him away because she fears he will treat her just like Mike.

* * *

**Chapter 12. Apologies**

**Edward**

I was pouring myself a bowl of cereal when Matt walked into the kitchen and stared me down. "Is there an issue?" I asked taking my cereal and walking to the other side of the island.

"What did you do to Bella?" Matt asked grabbing the orange juice. "I saw she was sleeping with Una this morning."

"So what?" I shoved a spoonful into my mouth "Maybe Una needed her or something."

"No, I've lived with Bella while she dated Mike and she only slept with Una when something serious happened between them. Like having a big fight or when he hit her, what did you do to her?" he asked and I noticed he was squeezing the juice carton.

"We got in a little fight," I mumbled "I yelled and I could tell I scared her. I didn't know she left after I fell asleep"

"Listen, you obviously really hurt her if she's sleeping with Una. I'm going on a date tonight and Parker is taking Una to see that new princess movie, you have the house to yourself so maybe you should do something romantic for her?"

I shoved my bowl away from me and rest back in my chair. Being stressed out about my mom yesterday and having me yell at her probably sent Bella off the deep end. As the day went on Bella finally came downstairs and completely ignored me. Once everyone was gone I leaned over the couch and looked down at her as she watched television. "I ordered us Chinese," I smiled.

"Thanks," she said quietly and turned on her side tucking a pillow between her legs. I groaned in frustration and walked over to sit at the other end. I ran my hands through my hair and watched. "what's wrong?"

"You're ignoring me!" I yelled in frustration and realized my mistake when I saw her body tense. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to raise my voice." Bella shook her and clutched the pillow under her head.

"It's fine, I didn't mean to ignore you." I growled and went over to lay down next to her.

"Please stop and take a deep breath and realize I will never hurt you like Mike did." I mumbled against her cheek as I kissed it lightly. "I'm sorry for yelling at you I was stupid for doing it but I want you to know that I love you and I would never do anything to hurt you or our baby."

"I'm sorry I ignored you," she placed a hand over the one I laid on her stomach "I love you too and I'm really glad you ordered Chinese." I laughed and kissed her cheek. "I don't deserve you."

"I think you deserve everything in the world and should be showered with love and affection because you are an amazing loving person." I watched as she blushed bright red. "I love that."

"Stop I hope our kid doesn't blush as bad as me," she admitted "I want a boy and I want him to look like you, with your crazy hair and green eyes."

"I want you to have a healthy baby, boy or girl, I can tell they're going to be beautiful all because of their mother." Bella giggled and pointing out the window. "What?"

"The Chinese is here," I went and paid for our food, Bella was already at the table when I sat down and handed her the food. "It smells amazing." she moaned. I grabbed my food and sat down next to her.

"Slow down," I said pushing the fork away from her mouth. "you're eating way to fast."

"It's been so long since I've had Chinese food and just the smell of it makes me so happy." I went and grabbed us both bottles of water. "I take it Esme isn't coming over."

"She got called into work, but trust me Bella she is going to come and apologize."

"If she doesn't want to she doesn't have to. I was pretty mean to, I should go and apologize to her." Bella set her fork down and leaned back in the chair. I grabbed a leg of her chair and pulled her close to me.

"Stop worrying, for now on all I want you to think about is what color we're going to paint one of the spare rooms." she smiled and pulled my face down towards her.

"I love you."

**Bella**

"Why isn't your belly big mama?" Una asked as I dusted some of the furniture the next day. "People that have babies have big bellies."

"Well right now you're little brother or sister is only about this big," I said making a measurement with my hands "and he or she is not going to make my stomach big until the baby starts to grow."

"Then are you going to get super big?" I nodded a yes "You're gonna be so funny all big mama, can I talk to the baby?"

"Of course wait till it gets bigger and then it kicks and you can feel it." I smiled. There was a knock at the front door and Una raced to answer it.

"Mama it's grandma Esme!" Una shouted and ran back into the room. "Look what she got me!" Una held up a cat toy. "For Grumpy and Nugget."

"That's nice," I gave Esme a small smile when she walked into the room. "why don't you go upstairs and play please." Once Una ran off Esme stood there staring at me for awhile. "Did you want to sit down?"

She shook her head no "I can't stay long I have to go to work but I came here to apologize to you. What I said was out of line and I hope you don't think I hate you because you're like a daughter to me, Bella."

"I thought you did, you were so mad and I'm sorry if you're mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you, I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I should have been excited because you are blessing me with another amazing grandchild." Esme walked forward and wrapped me in a hug. "I am so sorry Bella I just don't want something bad to happen to Edward." I stiffened in her arms. It was going to perfectly until she said the last part. What bad could happen to Edward? She must have noticed. "Oh no I didn't-"

"No it's fine," I mumbled shrugging. "I have to take Una to have a playdate with Emily, you can see yourself out." I walked upstairs and closed the door once I was in Una's room.

"Mama what's wrong?" Una asked when she saw I was crying. I wiped the tears away and grabbed her jacket.

"Nothing's wrong baby, let's go to see Emily and Aunt Alice." I sniffled lifting her in my arms and carrying her down to the car. "What radio station?"

"Stop crying mommy." Una's voice trembled "Please." I took a few deep breaths and gathered myself as we drove the couple streets over to Alice's. When we got there Emily was already out front chalking while Alice sat on the porch. I let Una out and she went to play.

"Hey hoe," Alice smiled when I sat down next to her "what are the tears for?"

"I'm pregnant, and I told your mom and she flipped and she hates me and when she came to apologize it was going so well until she said she wanted nothing to happen to Edward. Like in hell is going to happen to him?"

"First off, take a deep breath and calm down." I did as she said "Second I knew you were pregnant when you were throwing up at Una's party. I just had to keep you in the bedroom until Leah and Rose got the test and as for my mother she's so overprotective of Edward is annoying. Edward hates it, and she ruins a lot of his relationships sometimes."

"Rosalie hates me too, I don't know what I'm doing wrong but I'm so tempted to never even leave the house anymore because I feel like I'm pissing everyone off."

"You're not pissing me off," she smiled "I'm happy for you and you are a great mother. Rose and my mom are always weird in crazy. My advice is to ignore them because they are going to see how happy everyone is about you getting pregnant and just start being happy themselves."

"How do you always know the right things to say?"

"I don't know but let me tell you Emmett, Jasper Carlisle and I are so happy about this and we will always stand by you."

**Matt**

I'd been dating Bree for about a month now and so far she hasn't been as crazy as Jessica. What can I say, I'm a ladies man. The plus to dating her was she was one of the sister of one of the guys on my hockey team and whenever we hangout they would love if she tagged along.

"Una are you excited for your mommy to have a baby?" Bree asked Una as we took her on a walk around the block.

"Super excited," Una said bouncing up and down "it's gonna be the coolest baby ever. It's gonna look like my daddy."

"You're going to be the best big sister ever," Bree high fived Una "I can already tell." I took Una's hand as we crossed the street and headed back home.

"Well if the baby's a boy I gonna give it to Matt. I only want a girl, I like girls better than boys." I grabbed Una and picked her up.

"So I'm guessing you don't like me then?" I asked her.

"Of course silly, but I don't like you I love you." She leaned in and kissed my cheek. Bree smiled while she watched our embrace. "I love Bree too."

"Well I love you too, Miss. Una." Bree smiled kissing Una's cheek. "I wonder how Parker's dates going with Anna."

"Well he took her ice-skating so who know," I chuckled unlocking the door and setting Una down so she could run inside. Bree was cleaning off her glasses when I grabbed them and hid them behind my back.

"Stop," she giggled as she tried to reach around me "you know I have really bad sight Matt!" I quickly kissed her cheek.

"Didn't see that one coming did you," she shook her head and I grabbed her face and kissed her lips passionately.

"Matt please give them to me," she smiled and gently reached behind me "please I'm uncomfortable." I saw her face soften and placed them on for her.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you hated being without them."

"It's funny at first but I don't like it. People used to take my glasses last year and shove me into closet's, they knew my sight wasn't good so it took me a half hour just to get out of the closet and to the principal's office."

"Well I don't you'll be getting shoved into any closet's while I'm here." I said wrapping my arms around her waist.

"I'm telling mommy you're touch!" Una yelled at the top of her lungs when she saw me with Bree. "Mommy said no touching!"

"I'm sorry," Bree said backing away "how about we go play with the cats." Bree winked at me as Una pulled her up the steps.

**Bella**

"Pregnant people aren't supposed to be carrying heavy things." Edward said as we walking into the house with groceries. Una ran downstairs and pumped into us. "Watch it little one."

"Mama Matt was touching Bree," Una tattled and followed us into the kitchen. I handed Edward the bag of ice-cream I was carrying. "You told him no touching."

"Where was he touching her?" I smiled leaning against the counter.

"Right here!" Una touched her lips "It was so bad mommy."

"You're such a tattle tale," Matt said walking into the living room with Bree "you can't keep a secret can you?"

"Hi Ms. Swan," Bree waved "how is your day today."

"Pretty exciting now that I'm home and get to hear all the gossip that went on while I was gone." I smiled.

"Bella does peanut butter go in the fridge?" Edward asked holding it in front of my face.

"No the pantry." I said pushing the peanut butter away and picking up Una. "Now what do you think my punishment for Matt could be?"

"No ice-cream tonight after dinner." Una mumbled. "He's a bad boy."

"He's not that bad," Edward huffed sitting in a bar stool after unloading the groceries. "I mean I think he's a good kid."

"No he's not he not listen to mommy!" Una shouted.

"Hey don't raise your voice," I said giving her butt a gentle pat. "that's your dad right there. I think he might not give you ice-cream."

"Sorry," Una mumbled. She slipped down from my hold and ran over to give Bree a hug. "will you still be here when we come back from Forks?" We told everyone last night that we would be leaving for Forks tomorrow because Edward had a game there but we'd be back.

"Of course you silly goose, I'm not going anywhere." Bree bent down and kissed the top of her head "But I do have to get going, I have to work soon." She waved to us and Matt walked her out.

"I like her more than Jessica," I mumbled grabbing the pile of mail that was sitting on the table. "babe look we're in a magazine." I handed Edward the magazine with us at Matt's hockey game. "I'm famous."

"Me too, lemme see." Una jumped up and down trying to see the picture of us sitting in the bleachers and Edward showed her. "Ugh mama my hair looks horrible."

"I'm sorry, but I didn't know you cared about what your hair looked like curly one." I took the magazine and tossed it on the table.

"My date went fabulous," Parker said smiling as he slid into the kitchen on his socks. "like seriously amazing I think I found my wife."

"He's crazy," Matt laughed slapping him on the back.

"I'm marrying Anna, I'm pretty positive that I am. She's perfect for me, she's smart-"

"Which you're not," Matt said.

"She likes me for who I am!" Parker playfully punched Matt "She's amazing and after Forks I can't wait for you all to meet her."

"You have to get your moms approval," I smiled "I already like Bree so I better like this Anna." Parker walked over and draped an arm around my shoulder.

"Mom, you'll love her."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoO

"I forgot how much I hated Forks." I mumbled while we sat in the car on the drive to Edward's house. "I hate the rain."

"Cranky now are we?" Edward laughed as he pulled off the highway. "On the plus you can see some old friends."

"I didn't have any except my neighbor Sue, I'll be excited to see her." I took the blanket I had and pulled it up around my neck. "I just want to go to be it's so late."

"What you don't like being up at three in the morning. No one's on the road I can basically go ninety."

"You will not go ninety," I warned him. When Edward finally pulled into the driveway I shook Matt and Parker away "We're home, we'll get luggage tomorrow you two go up to bed." Edward grabbed Una and I unlocked the door.

"So fucking tired," I whined flopping on Edward's bed and turning the heated mattress on "come sleep with me." I told Edward when he walked back in after putting Una to bed. He stripped off his pants and shirt and crawled into bed.

"Come on over pretty girl." He smiled holding his arm out for me. I moved over so I was resting in his arms.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo O

"Come on Una," I yelled while I pulled my jacket on. "Let's go see Mrs. Sue." Una rounded the corner with her stuffed bunny in her arms.

"Where's Matty and Parker?" She asked as I pulled her jacket on and pulled her long red hair into a pony tail. "Are they coming with us?"

"No they went out to visit with some of the guys from the hockey team. It's a mommy and Una day today." I strapped Una into her car seat and drove over to Sues. When we parked in her drive way I looked over at our old house.

"I don't wanna go over there." Una mumbled when I picked her up.

"We don't have to." We went up to Sue's door and Una knocked.

"Una Swan is that you?" Sue asked when she smiled opening the door "Why look at how big you are! Get on in here both of you." We followed Sue in, her husband Billy sat on the couch.

"Hey Mr. Bill, I said hugging him and sitting down "you still look as handsome as I remember." I teased while Una helped Sue get cookie and tea.

"No I do remember telling you to just call me Bill, do you ever listen?" He smiled.

"Never," Una slowed walked in carrying a tray of cookie and set them on the coffee table. "this little one right here is the one that never listens."

"I listen."

"Don't argue with your mom Una." Sue said setting the tea down and sitting in the chair across from us. "How are you Bella? How are things going in Texas?"

"Amazing, I still haven't found a job yet so that makes things kind of tough but Matt and Parker are doing awesome with school and hockey and Una's making friends."

"That sounds nice, I sure do miss you here though." Sue said reaching for my hand and squeezing it. "I'm so glad you're happy."

"Even happier now, I'm pregnant." Sue covered her mouth and tears sprang in her eyes.

"Oh Bella this is the greatest news ever." Bill wrapped and arm around me and kissed the top of my head "I couldn't be more happier for you."

"Bella you must let me make you a baby blanket." Sue smiled. "Was Edward excited?"

"He was, he was really happy about it." I looked over at Una. "Stop shoving your mouth with cookies. No more." Crumbs covered her whole face. We stayed with Sue and Bill for another hour and finally said our goodbyes.

"Can we go to the park?" Una asked me as I strapped her in.

"Sure, your dad doesn't get home for another hour so we have time." I told her. The park was packed and Una made a fast break for the empty swing.

"Push me please?" I got behind Una and gave her a little push. "I like the swing at my day care mommy, they have one's shaped like animals."

"Let me guess which one you ride, the one like a lion?" I laughed

"No mommy I ride the froggy one because daddy makes this funny face and he looks like a frog sometimes." I laughed along with Una until she stopped. "Stop."

"Why?"

"He's watching us mama." she whispered and I grabbed the sides of the swings and stopped her. Mike stood off in the distance watching us. "We leave?"

"Yeah we're leaving." I picked her Una and walked quickly to the car. Just as I shut the back door a strong had grabbed me and slammed me against the side.

"You just take my daughter to Texas?" Mike growled at me.

"Get off me, I have a restraining order on you." I said struggling to free from his grasp. "Mike let go of me."

"I read in magazines how happy you and Edward look with Una. That's my daughter you're playing house with."

"I'm not playing house with anyone, I'm happy and you have no rights to Una. I keep telling you this and I'd wish you get it through your head. I hate you." I yanked my arm free. "Stay away from me." I opened my door and slipped inside. Once we were a safe distance away I took a deep breath.

"Oh god did you see him just get hit?" Matt asked me as I covered my eyes. "I take that as a no." We had front row seats at Edward's hockey game and Matt loved it. Una pressed her face against the glass.

"Come over here Una, stay away from the glass." The game was in the second period with five minutes to go. A lot of the guys were pushing back and forth at one point and the next thing I know Edward starts circling with another guy on the ice, both of them stripped their gloves off.

The whole crowd cheered fight, but in my mind I begged him to stop. The other guy threw the first punch but missed and Edward slammed him in the face. They feel to the floor and started brawling until the refs finally pulled them apart. When Edward was pulled away it wasn't until then that I realized who he was fighting. Jacob Black.

I paced back and forth waiting for Edward to get home. Finally around twelve he walked through the front door, the left side of his face black and blue. "Baby.."

"Do you know Jacob Black?" He asked holding up a hand to stop me when I tried to come towards him. "Answer my question Bella?"

"Yes I knew Jacob Black, I haven't talked to him since I was eighteen or nineteen." I told him "It was a long time ago okay?"

"Want to know why I punched him? Because he skated on over to me and asked me if you still stripped and fucked the way that you used to back in the day." I froze. He told him. "You stripped?"

"It was a long time ago, I was desperate for money at the time and it was only for a couple months." I told him. "We had sex but we dated! It wasn't like I was some whore."

"I punched him because I knew it couldn't be true. The woman I love and am having a child with would have told me this, because we trust each other." Edward brushed past me "I guess I was wrong."

"Edward please stop," I begged as I chased after him "please let me explain."

"Okay you have about ten seconds." He said turning on me.

"No don't you dare tell me I have five seconds. You're being completely rude and this is not the Edward I know and love. That was something that I did in my past and I didn't want to tell you because I am very embarrassed about it. I'm sorry okay?"

"I just wish that I could have heard it from you and not from some creep ass guy on a shitty hockey team." He said throwing his hands up in frustration.

"You didn't have to be so rude about it, next time let me explain. Now it's my turn to be pissed," I round him and opened the bedroom door "have fun sleeping on the couch."

* * *

**Review **

**XoXo**


	13. Chapter 13

Bella is a struggling single mom who takes care of her three year old daughter Una and seventeen year old brother Matt. Bella not one to fall for guys after her ex, Mike, left her damaged and thinking no guy could ever treat her good, that is until Bella meets Edward Cullen, Matt's new hockey coach and former NHL player. Will Bella fall for him or will she push him away because she fears he will treat her just like Mike.

* * *

**Chapter 13. Bigger Things**

"Where are you going?" Edward asked. It was our first day back in Forks and we still weren't really happy with each other.

"I have an ultrasound." I mumbled looking down at my hands. Edward walked over and grabbed his coat.

"Maybe tell me next time, I'm not Mike, I'd actually like to see how my kids doing." He growled and walked out the door. The whole ride to the doctors was in complete silence, I wondered if we were ever going to actually talk to each other.

"I never said you were like Mike. I didn't think you'd want to come since you and I aren't on best terms right now." I said once we were seated in the waiting area. "Please can we stop fighting."

He reached over and took my hand in his. "No more fighting baby." Edward whispered. We sat in silence until my name was finally called.

"How are you feeling?" The nurse whose name was Nancy.

"Good, I'm still feeling pretty active and I've been eating healthy. I did a some morning sickness but it wasn't that bad." I told her.

"Good, you're a little over two months now so lay on down and we're going to see the beautiful baby of yours." I pulled up my shirt and laid down. Edward reached and grabbed my hand. Nancy applied the gel onto my stomach and placed the probe on. When the whooshing of the heart beat started tears formed in my eyes. "Oh my.."

"What is something wrong?" Edward asked.

"Listen," the nurse said and we started hearing two different whooshing sounds. "they Ms. Swan is two heartbeats. Congratulations you're having twins."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Twins," I mumbled standing in the middle of the empty spare room that was going to be the nursery. "we're having twins."

"That's two more of everything." Edward smiled. "Two more little babies, two more smiling faces to look at every day."

"Good thing I didn't order the cribs yet, I need to add another one." I smiled. Edward walked over and wrapped me in his arms. "This is going to be hard."

"It is but I'm going to be right here with you."

**Four Months Later**

Being six months pregnant with twins is not a fun time. My feet hurt twenty four seven, my back hurt, my stomach was even bigger than usual because I carried two. Because of the NHL lockout the games were still going on but the championship, which Edward's team made it to was slowly approaching.

"Want some help?" I asked walking past the twins room and watching Edward, Matt and Parker set up both cribs with Una watching. Oh, we were having two...boys.

"No we're good." Parker said setting the crib across from the other one they already built. "What do you think mommy-to-be?"

"I love it." I said looking at the blue walls with all different kinds of animals on them. The dressers and changing tables were already set up and stocked. "It's perfect."

"She's crying again," Matt said throwing his hands up in the air. "like come on. If all pregnant people cry like this I won't be able to handle it."

"Stop being mean," Edward laughing walking over and wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "she's just emotional." I wiped my tears and went to pick up Una but everyone lunged to stop me. "Whoa, did the doctor not say no heavy lifting."

"But I really want mommy to hold me." Una said with tears in her eyes. I hated not being able to hold her. "Mommy."

"Sorry baby but your dad's right, I can't pick you up." I leaned down the best I could and kissed the top of her head. "Want to go shopping baby?"

"Can I buy my little brothers a gift please?" Una asked jumped up and down "Pretty please mommy?" I laughed and nodded a yes.

"We're staying over Jack's house tonight." Matt told Edward and I before we left. "Just so you know in case you come home and we're not here."

"Alright but be careful and remember tomorrow is your birthday dinner." I pointed at him, my baby brother was growing up. Because it was summer it didn't bother me when the boys went out.

"Turn on Disney radio please." Una asked swinging her feet back and forth in her car seat. "Hannah Montana!"

"I hate this singer," Edward growled "Una had me watch the whole damn season with her and I can't take it anymore."

"You just have to learn to block it out, I remember when she was obsessed with Barney and that's all she wanted to listen to. It was a rough couple of months." We pulled into Babies R Us and walked hand in hand into the store.

"Come on baby girl," Edward said lifting Una into his arms. "want to look at some blankets?" Una scanned the blanket isle for twenty minutes until she finally settled on one blue blanket and one green. "Shopping with girls is stressful."

"Shopping with girls is very fun," I mumbled looking at some bibs that said 'My Mom Rocks' or 'My Dad's Better Than Your Dad'.

"I think we should get him a custom bib that says 'My Dad Kicks Ass'." I laughed and nudged Edward. "Don't hit me."

"Yanno I love you." I said leaning up on my tip toes and kissing his cheek.

**Edward**

"What do you think?" Bella asked me as she showed me the Texas University clothing she purchased for Matt. "Do you think it's a stupid gift?"

"No he'll love it," I said kissing the top of her head. "I love how you added the little hockey hat." Matt and Parker slowly walked in the doors and flopped on the couch.

"Bella I have a headache," Matt whined "I don't want to go out to dinner. Can we just like stay here or something." I saw tears go into Bella's eyes.

"But I planned this whole dinner thing.." She mumbled as she stopped wrapping his gift.

"Yeah well it's my birthday so I say that we do nothing. I'm tired and I need some food in my stomach because I feel like I'm about to throw up."

"Hey your sister planned this for you today, and it's your fault you're hung-over. So I suggest you both get the hell up go shower and be ready to go out to dinner." I yelled at both of them. To my surprise they didn't talk back, but shuffled up the steps.

"You didn't have to do that." Bella mumbled as she set Matt's gift aside "I shouldn't have let him go out last night."

"He's being a typical teenager that doesn't want to do anything." I told her "I'm going to go get Una up from her nap but you just relax baby."

Getting Una up wasn't easy but once I changed her into the outfit Bella had laid out she was a much nicer person. When I got downstairs Bella was sitting on the couch talking on the phone to someone. "Yeah, I'll be here. Okay thank you!"

"Who was that?" I asked, I set Una on the ground and she ran over to Bella.

"The rocking chair is coming in and they need someone to sign off on it, you guys go on to the restaurant and I'll meet you there."

"Why don't I just stay?" I asked her "I could sign off on it."

"You could but this rocking chair is special and I don't want you to see it yet, please just trust me and go to dinner."

"Is everyone ready?" Matt asked when he walked down freshly showered with Parker trailing behind him. "I'm starving."

"Yeah you guys are going to the restaurant and I'll meet you there." Bella told us "The reservation is under my name."

"Alright but this better be a good surprise," I laughed kissing her and taking Una "see you there baby."

**Bella**

The people that were delivering the rocking chair said they would be here ten minute ago. I was hungry and needed some food. I flipped through some television channels but nothing good was on. Finally after a couple of minutes the door bell rang.

"Thank god I was beginning to think you weren't coming." I laughed opening up the door but realized that it wasn't the delivery men, it was Mike.

"Bella," he sighed stepping into the house but stopped just when he saw my large stomach "you're pregnant again." He dropped to his knees and went to touch it but I backed away. "Our baby."

"This is not your baby," I said backing up away from him "Mike what are you doing here? Why are you in Texas?"

"I came to be with you Bella, this our time to start over to be with each other." I backed up into the kitchen and my back hit the counter. "Please give me another chance."

"You're joking right, this is just a big joke." I asked "Please Mike, please just leave." the babies kicked and it was strong.

"Let me touch my kid," he asked.

"They're not yours!" I screamed and dropped to the floor in pain. "My stomach-Mike-something's wrong."

"What did you do?" He yelled and I just sat there clutching my stomach. "What did you do to my kid?"

"I have a restraining order on you," I sobbed "Why are you here? Why can't you just leave me alone." I reached into my back pocket and dialed 911. "Mike leave me alone please."

"This is our baby and I want to be with you." He grabbed my arm and hauled me to my feet. "Let's go Bella!" I pulled against him.

"Get out." I pulled my fist back and rammed it into his face. He fell back clutching his nose, I stumbled my way to the door and could slowly hear the sirens approaching. "Help me!" My stomach was in so much pain.

Just as the police approached Mike ran out of the house. "Bella!" Mike yelled but one cop wrapped an around my shoulders.

"We need an ambulance at 451 Lucas Road," the officer said into his shoulder radio. "what's your name ma'am."

"Bella Swan, my boyfriend is Edward Cullen." I squeezed my eyes in pain "Please I'm pregnant with twins and I'm in pain. Please call Edward, please."

"I'm going to see what I can do, right now I want you to do some deep breathing. The ambulance is on its way don't worry."

"I can't deliver early, I'm only six months pregnant." I cried. "Please tell me you got him, you got Mike?" the officer nodded and rubbed my back.

"We got him, it's all over."

**Edward**

"I'm Edward Cullen, I'm looking for Bella Swan. She was brought in my an ambulance!" I asked the nurse at the front desk.

"She's in room 309-" I didn't let her finish. I ran through the halls jumped on an elevator and finally stood outside of her room.

"Bella," I mumbled walking into her room and seeing her hooked up to a bunch of machines. I heard her whimper and it broke my heart into two. "baby." I grabbed a chair and dragged it over to the side of her bed "I'm right here."

"Mike was at the door, I thought it was the delivery man." She wiped at her eyes. "I should have looked out the window before I opened the door."

"They arrested him, it's all over you don't have to see him ever again." I leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "What did the doctor say?"

"Babies just got a little too excited and started out of control kicking, they made my legs numb." she said silently "The doctor said I'm on bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy."

"You're okay though?"

"High blood pressure, he said I need to eat healthier and I need to stop getting so worked up." Bella sighed and played with her fingers. "Did you at least get to eat dinner?"

"Appetizers, Una was hungry." I smiled "They're all back at the house now, I told them that if it was bad I'd call."

"They're keeping me over night, I bet the rocker arrived. Please don't look at it not until I show you." she said "It means a lot to me."

**Bella**

"I'm not a child guys." I said to Parker, Matt and Edward as they helped me up the steps. "Wait, let's stop in the baby room please." They walked over and pushed open the door. There sat the rocker, complete with the Texas NHL mascot in the middle. "You like it?"

"I love it, they're are going to be the best hockey players ever." Edward leaned down and kissed me. "Come on, let's get you into bed." Once the heated blanket was on and I was tucked into bed Una crawled in next to me.

"How my brothers?" she asked smiling as she gently ran her hand over my stomach.

"They are just fantastic I think they're sleeping though because I don't feel them moving." I moved a piece of hair behind her ear. "Wanna go with Matt and Parker and make me a salad?" Una nodded a yes and skipped out of the room.

Edward laid down next to me "I was thinking it's time we give these little ones a name." he smiled "Did you have any?"

"Oh I already named them." I laughed "Mason and Miles." Edward tapped his chin and smiled "What do you think?"

"I like it." He moved down towards my stomach and kissed it. "Hello Miles and Mason, how are you doing in there?" I felt a kick and smiled "I need you to be good to your mommy okay?" Another kick.

"They love the sound of your voice." I said running my hands through Edwards hair."They're going to love their daddy when they meet him."

"I think they might love their mom a little bit more." He said kissing my stomach and then kissing my nose. "You look very dashing today."

"Stop it I look like road kill," I laughed "do you like the chair?"

"I love it actually, it's the most amazing gift I've ever received." He leaned up and kissed me again. "I call being the first one to rock the babies in it."

"We have food!" Una yelled run in while Parker and Matt slowly walked in carrying a tray with salad, fruit and water. "I made all of it!"

"You did?" I asked sitting up and taking the tray from them "My gosh aren't you a big girl. I bet Parker and Matt had no clue what to do."

"They didn't." Una smiled and Matt rolled his eyes. "Matt and Parker are taking to golfing!"

"It's Putt Putt," Parker smiled "we're taking Anna and Bree and thought we could bring Una. They love her."

"That's fine just be careful please." I kissed Una's cheek before she grabbed Parkers hand and left. "And then there was two."

"Eat, I have some stuff to do in my office." While Edward worked for more of the day I sat in bed watching Prison Break re-runs and munching on fruit.

"Someone looks a little bored." Alice stood in the doorway with Rosalie smiling at me. They both came over and laid in bed with me. "Edward called he said you were a little bored."

"A little bored? I'm stuck in bed all day for the rest of this pregnancy," I sighed "thank god you've come over did you bring any chocolate?"

"No Edward told us you have to start eating healthy so no chocolate for you." I growled and glared at them "What Edward said no chocolate."

"So we bought you a huge massive fruit bowl." Rosalie smiled "It's downstairs in the fridge, I already ate some of it. Oh and Emmett bought the babies this," she held up two small baby jerseys of the Texas hockey team. "For Edward's team and for Matt's team."

"Prison Break, huh?" Alice said looking at the television. "I wonder what prison is really like?"

"Scary, I'm guessing. I've never been there and I don't plan to go." I turned up the volume on the television "Edward's birthday is coming up and I have no clue what to get him."

"His birthday's not for two months, you still have time darling." Alice mumbled as she got into Prison Break. "Ha, did you hear him? He's like 'Does my mama have big brests, hell yes she does'. God this show is great."

"How are the babies," Rosalie asked running a hand over my belly. "you're getting bigger."

"That's just what I want to hear." I laughed "They're good though they kick a lot, but they love it when Edward talks to them."

"Why does he have his whole entire upper body tattooed?" Alice asked.

"Those are the blueprints hidden in his tattoo, because he break out of the prison because his brother was wrongly accused of a murder." I told her grabbing my water bottle and taking drink.

"Bella," Edward yelled walking into my room. "we need to leave, Una's in the hospital." My heart beat quickened.

* * *

I skipped months, but it's okay with me.

Review

XoXo


	14. Chapter 14

Bella is a struggling single mom who takes care of her three year old daughter Una and seventeen year old brother Matt. Bella not one to fall for guys after her ex, Mike, left her damaged and thinking no guy could ever treat her good, that is until Bella meets Edward Cullen, Matt's new hockey coach and former NHL player. Will Bella fall for him or will she push him away because she fears he will treat her just like Mike.

* * *

**Chapter 14. Ring-Ring**

**Two Years Later**

"Miles Cullen stop hitting your brother," I yelled to my two year old son as he smacked his brother. I thank god every day that they don't look alike because I would never be able to tell them apart. Mason had Edward eyes but my hair and Miles had my eyes but Edwards hair.

"Mama Matty's here."Una yelled as she looked out the window and clapped her hands together. I smiled when my baby brother walked through the door, face full of scruff. "Matty!" Una launched herself into his arms.

The twins struggled to get up but ran themselves into Matt's legs. "Matty!" They both yelled. Matt got down on his knees and kissed and hugged both of them.

"How are all my favorite shorties?" Matt asked looking at all of three of them. All of them started talking at once and I smiled as Matt tried to keep up.

"Why don't we wait for Matt to settle in then you can talk to him?" I laughed ushering the kids in the living room. Matt grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug. "Gosh have I missed you."

"Same six months was rough," he laughed "how's Edward?" I pulled away and Matt followed me into the kitchen. "Good, he's at practice. He said he doesn't want to stop playing until he gets one year with you."

"He doesn't even know if I'll make the draft." Matt laughed grabbing a water out of the fridge. "The boys are getting big."

"I know right," I smiled "how's Bree?"

"Good, I asked her to marry me a couple weeks ago and she slapped me." he laughed "She said it wasn't romantic. I did it while we were working out." he popped a grape into his mouth.

"Matt that's a horrible way." I swatted his arm. Edward still had to propose to me and I was beginning to wonder if he ever would. "I would have said no."

"I need a man's advice." I giggled and Matt walked over to the couch so he could talk to the kids. After we finished lunch I put the kids down for a nap.

"I do miss sleeping here every night." Matt sighed resting in the couch. "I miss the little fights with the kid, the drama."

"No you don't." I laughed."They're such a handful and when Edward leaves for games it so bad. I'm surprised I don't have grey hair."

"You're still as beautiful as I remember." Matt laughed. The front door slammed shut and Edward walked in.

"That better be Matt laying on my couch." Edward laughed running over and playfully punching Matt in the arm. He stood up and hugged Edward. "I miss ya kid."

"Missed you too." Matt said sitting back down. Edward sat down next to me and kissed my cheek. "You two planning on popping out anymore kids?"

"No." Edward said and laughed. I bit my lip and looked at the floor. I hadn't told Edward but I did want more kids.

"Well you never know." Matt smiled, he must have noticed my face. "I'm going to go get Bree and well come back here for dinner tonight." Matt leaned over and kissed my cheek. "See you guys tonight."

"Boys good today?" Edward asked when I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah they were fine," I sighed "Can you possibly take us with you when you fly to Forks?" Edward sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Please the boys haven't gotten to meet Sue and Bill."

"I know but do you know I much of a hassle it's going to be to get the kids on and off the plane. "

"Okay sorry." I said standing and walking upstairs. I looked in Una's room to find her sleeping on her floor with her princess blanket. The boys were asleep as well and when I went to turn to go back downstairs Edward stood behind me.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean for what I said to come out the wrong way." I shrugged and went to walk around him but he stopped me. "Bella please stop."

"It's fine really if you don't want us to go, I get it." I tried to move again but he grabbing my arm and pulled me in for a kiss.

"Stop fighting me, you and the kids are coming to Forks." I bit my lip and nodded "Good now let's go get dinner ready for tonight."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dinner was long and by the end of the night I was completely exhausted. I laid down and flipped through a magazine. Engagement rings were on some pages and I stared at them. "What are you looking at?" Edward asked crawling into bed with me.

"Engagement rings," I mumbled and looked up at him. He just smiled and shook his head. "what? It's not like you're proposing to me anytime soon."

"You don't know that." Edward said draping an arm over his eyes.

"It's true isn't it."

"Shut up Swan." He growled rolling over. I waited a few minutes before I spoke again.

"All seriousness, are you ever going to ask me to marry you?" I asked quietly. "I just want to know how you feel."

"Honestly it pisses me off when you bring it up and it makes me not even want to marry you." I stared at him. I got out of the bed and pulled my hair in a pony. "Where are you going?"

"I asked what your feelings were on the topic not to make me feel like shit for wanting to marry the guy I've been with for basically three years." I left the room and quietly walked into Una's room. I crawled into her bed and she cuddled up next to me.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Wook," Mason said holding up the Lego masterpiece he made "wego." Miles held up his and smiled. I sat down on the floor next to them. Una was laying on the couch watching Disney Channel.

"You two made those, how nice!" I kissed the top of both of their heads. Edward walked down the steps and stopped and stared.

"What are you doing?" He asked forcefully and I flinched.

"Wego!" Miles shouted and smiled at his father. A slow smile crept across Edward's face. "Daddy pway wif us."

"Bella why aren't you and the kids packed? The flight leaves in three hours." He walked over and sat on the edge of the couch.

"Uh we're not going to go. We'll go next time, it's fine." I mumbled building something with Lego's in front of me. Edward groaned in frustration.

"You're coming with me, I'll just pack everyone myself." He was about to get up when I stopped him. I didn't want him mad at me. After almost three years of being together whenever we had a fight I would always be in fear of him getting angry and leaving me.

"No it's fine, I'll do it sorry." I rushed upstairs and packed everyone's suitcase. By the time I was done we had to leave. Una kissed the cats and was on her way. The airport wasn't crowded and by the time we checked our bags and got the kids a little snack we boarded the plane.

**Edward**

"You made mommy sad." Una said coloring in her princess coloring book as the plane took off. I looked over at Bella as she rested her head against her head rest and wrung her hands together while the boys took the two seats next to her. "I don't like when mom is sad."

"She's just sad because I haven't asked her to marry me yet." I said quietly and observed the page Una was coloring.

"Why haven't you? You love my mom and I know she loves you. Even if she talks about it a lot it's only because she's scared you'll leave." she swung her feet back and forth.

"Why is she scared, she knows I won't leave." I told my seven year old daughter.

"I still get nervous." she confessed "Don't make mom sad though, she slept with me last night and cried the whole time. I remember my bad dad and she used to cry like that when he yelled at her." I sighed and leaned back in my chair.

"You're one smart cookie you know that?" I smiled.

"I know." Una smiled grabbing a blue crayon. Bella looked over and me and smiled. It wasn't the beautiful smile I loved it was a forced smile, a scared smile. "She's scared."

**Bella**

"Are you two sleepy?" I asked Miles and Mason as I held each of their hands and l led them up the steps to one of the bedrooms in Edward's house in Forks.

"Not's me mommy." Mason smiled and climbed up the steps. I looked over at Miles his tongue was sticking out as he concentrated on walking.

"Well," I said once we got to the top "it's almost eight so that means you're up way past your bedtime." I opened the door to a guest bedroom. I changed both their diaper's and got them into their pajama's. I lifted them up and tucked them into bed with their elephant blankets.

"Wuv you." Mason said when I kissed his cheek. Before I even turned the light off they were both sound asleep. I went and walked into Una's room, she was asleep as well. When I walked downstairs I grabbed the stack of magazines from under the table, they all happened to be wedding dress magazines. Tears flooded my eyes and I set them on the table.

I had the horrible feeling in my stomach that the fight was the end of the conversation of us getting married. Forever. I wanted to get married to Edward, bad, and the fact that he didn't want it as much as I did broke my heart. Even though it hurt I went through a couple magazines, even folded down some pages but at the end of the night I simply tucked them back under the table. I made myself a bagel and by nine I was ready for bed. Edward had been working out the whole time so I had been able to avoid him.

Just when I was going to go to sleep upstairs Edward walked up from the workout room. "I'm going to shower and go to bed." I nodded my head knowing that I would end up sleeping on the couch because at the moment being close to Edward made me want to cry.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Mrs. Sue," Una shouted and ran up the porch to throw herself into Sue's awaiting arms. "I missed you so much." I got the boys out of their car seat and walked them up the porch just at Phil stepped out.

"Oh my sweet Jesus look at those boys." Phil said sitting in a rocker on the porch. I walked up and hugged Sue and Phil.

"Bella they are so handsome." Sue said bending down and look and both boys. They both smiled at her. "Bella I-" she noticed the tears in my eyes "Phil watch the kids," she ushered me inside so the tears I held all last night could fall.

**Edward**

"Cullen what is with you?" My teammate Paul asked be I rested in one of the seats that over looked the ice-rink. "I haven't seen you like this in years."

"Bella and I had a fight." I sighed taking a sip of my water. "About getting married." Paul just laughed and slapped his knee.

"God damn Eddie just ask the girl to marry you. She's gone through a lot and so have you, you two are perfect so just seal the deal."

"I have the ring damnit I just don't know how to do it. I've kept this ring hidden for almost a month and having to hear her say that she basically thinks I don't want to marry her kills me."

"Then you did this to yourself, stop stressing the poor girl out. Trust me, I have a great idea follow me."

**Bella**

"Mommy do you think they'll pick me?" Una asked when there was a break in Edwards game and they were shooting the puck into the net. As the light roamed over people it suddenly stopped on me. Everyone hollered in the arena and I knew they realized I was Edward's girlfriend. I walked out onto the ice, with the help of some player and stood on the little carpeted square.

"Oh god." I said to myself thinking of the embarrassment I was going to cause on myself. Just then Edward skated over, without and helmet on and kissed my cheek.

"Hi beautiful," I smiled and watched as he knelt to the ground on one knee and held an engagement ring in front of me. "Isabella Swan," The crowd was going nuts "you are the love of my life." Tears formed in my eyes "I know we have our ups and down but you've blessed me with an amazing family and I love you. Would you do the amazing honor of marrying me?" The whole arena chanted 'yes'.

I laughed and finally said "Yes." Edward stood up and wrapped me in a passionate kiss and slipped the big beautiful engagement ring on my finger. "Yes I love you so is the best surprise that has ever happened to me."

* * *

I want to apologize one for skipping years I just couldn't stay on Bella being pregnant. Secondly I know it took me awhile to update but that's because my mom was just recently in the hospital and she's been now living with my husband and I, and our two boys. I've been taking care of her and just haven't had time to write. The chapters short but I wanted to just get one in for you, the next one will be better. I'm sorry and I'll try and do better.

Review

**XoXo**


End file.
